


Under the moonlight

by Axta_The_Hybrid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Senju Hashirama, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Protective Uchiha Madara, Top Uchiha Madara
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axta_The_Hybrid/pseuds/Axta_The_Hybrid
Summary: Era asfixiante, un dolor y placer tal que su pequeño cuerpo parecía querer explotar. Sentía dolor en el placer y placer en el dolor, frío aliento en su cuello y manos suaves en sus caderas.¿Así se sentía ser mordido?
Relationships: Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Kagami, Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Si esto sale bien, quizá saque más.

Butsuma cayó sentado en medio del salón. Manos atadas en la espalda, boca tapada y apuntado por un cañón de arma. Aún con toda la loca situación en su vivienda invadida por bandidos en medio de la noche, mantenía una mirada de orgullo como todo el burgués que era. Sus hijos atados y quietos delante de él, sentados en línea recta del más mayor al más joven.

Su casa, su mansión, estaba hecha un desorden. Muebles rotos, armarios saqueados, hojas por doquier, cortinas arrancadas, para nada su gusto. Él, Butsuma Senju, era del tipo de persona limpia y ordenada, haría pagar a los ladrones una vez se llevarán todo lo valioso. Era médico y procedente de una familia rica, no le importaba en absoluto que lo robaran, su preocupación residía en sus pequeños.

Ellos temblaban y se mantenía quietos, sobre todo el más pequeño, Itama. Su niño tenía asma y problemas de autocontrol de vejiga, tenía ocho años, era normal. Tanto su hijo Kawarama como Tobirama parecían calmados y silenciosos. Hashirama, su primogénito, él parecía bastante nervioso. Normal, vestido como niña al nacer como doncel, valioso pues se compraban por mucho dinero. Si los ladrones querían algo sumamente rico, lo tenía delante.

El vestido verde era lo suficiente abultado para que no se viera nada de su figura, su cabello largo y su rostro flaco y delicado habían llamado la atención de algunos de sus secuestradores pero no lo suficientemente como para llevarlos a tocarlo. Maldijo en la cabeza, si tan solo hubieran llegado más temprano de la fiesta de Ootsutuki, su querido hijo estaría vestido como hombre y no como una mujer, como debía verse ante el público.

— ¿Lo tienes todo?

Una voz grave sonó, un hombre alto y con máscara entró en el salón en donde estaban retenidos. Se dirigía a un tipo con el pelo blanco y ojos morados.

—Ah, sep... Aquí está tooooodo limpio. ¿Qué tal arriba?

—Deidara y Sasori están metiendo todo en bolsas. Kisame e Itachi están con el despacho del viejo, Nagato y Yahiko revisando los establos, Konan y Zetsu en el área de cocina y biblioteca. El idiota de Tobi está en la entrada vigilando.

—Geniaaaal. —el tipo apuntó su arma a la cabeza de Butsuma—. ¿Los podemos matar? Quiero hacer mi ritual con la sangre de este hijo de puta que se atrevió a golpearme.

—No vamos a matar a nadie, solo robar. De todas formas, para cuando quieran denunciar habremos desaparecido.

—Tsh, no eres divertido, Kakuzu. ¿Por lo menos puedo golpearlos? —miró a Hashirama—. A la mujer, quiero verla llorar.

—Haz lo que se te dé la gana, Hidan. Esperaré fuera. Nada de muertes o te mato yo.

—Uh-hu.

El hombre volteó, sus ojos verdes pasaron un instante por la joven castaña que se mantenía quieta. Frunció el ceño.

—Oh, como me voy a... ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?

Kakuzu apartó de un golpe a Hidan, sus pasos retumbaron la joven y la tomaron por el cuello de su vestido, obligándola a levantarse. Sus ojos avellana brillaron en angustia por un momento cuando una mano pasó por su pecho.

—Tú no eres mujer. —habló el de máscara con voz grave—. No lo eres.

Butsuma se retorció en el suelo, intentando salvar a su hijo. La mirada de Hashirama se dirigió a él, implorando ayuda que jamás llegó pues la bota del albino aprisionó la espalda del Senju mauro contra el sueño. Los dos pequeños se alteraron, comenzando a gritar por encima de la tela que era su mordaza.

La mano de Kakuzu bajó hasta el dobladillo del vestido verde de la Senju, lo levantó violentamente. Con la misma mano que agarraba el cuello de ella, mantuvo arriba el vestido y bajó el pantalón blanco de tela suave que cubría las partes de ella. Gruñó cuando lo vio.

—Es un hombre.

Hidan frunció el ceño.

— ¿Un niño? ¿Y qué hace vestida de mujer?

—Imbécil, ¿acaso no sabes qué todos los donceles, hombres capaces de engendrar bebés, deben vestirse de mujer porque en el fondo es lo que son? Nosotros mismos los hemos visto cuando negociamos.

—Oh... ¡Oh! —Hidan rio—. ¡Miralo bien, si es virgen valdrá el cuádruple que uno normal!

—Es de familia nombre, seguramente lo sea pero aún así...

Tiró a Hashirama al suelo, este se arrastró el suelo pero esa mano volvió a aprisionar su cuello, manteniendo su cabeza baja y pegada al suelo. Vio a su padre, desesperado por alejarlo del peligro, a sus hermanos inquietos, cerró los ojos cuando dos dedos grandes se adentraron en su ano, gritó cuando se lo abrieron y sollozo cuando sintió la sangre escurrir por sus muslos.

—Si, lo es. Valdrá mucho en el mercado negro.

El albino relamió sus labios.

—Entonces, ¿hacemos el protocolo?

—Sí.

Subió la ropa interior de Hashirama, lo alzó por el cabello y lo cargó como saco de patatas tras atar sus pies. El moreno aún así pataleó y se resistió, no quería dejar a su familia sola.

Pronto, descubrió que el hombre que lo cargaba tenía poca paciencia pues lo bajó y le dio dos puñetazos. Uno en el estómago y otro en la cara, lo agarró del cuello y lo giró hacía su compañero ladrón que aún apuntaba a su padre tirado en el suelo.

—Si tanto quieres quedarte, miralo y no cierres los ojos. —esos dedos morenos forzaron sus párpados a abrirse—. Procede, Hidan.

—Con gusto. A Jashin-sama le encantará esto.

Apretó el gatillo del arma. Los sesos de su padre salpicaron el suelo suelo y parte de la cara de Itama, su hermano pequeño. Se retorcido, quería evitarlo pero una de esas manos retuvo sus delgadas muñecas detrás de su espalda.

—El siguiente el albino. No me gusta que su cabello sea más blanco que el mío.

El tipo recargo su pistola, la preparó y la colocó en medio de los ojos de Tobirama. Este solo lo miró, valiente y orgulloso como era, y en menos de un respirar cayó al suelo muerto. Su sangre alrededor su cuerpo en un gran charco.

Los siguientes fueron sus hermanos pequeño, muriendo uno encima de otro con rostros desesperados. Hashirama sollozo debajo de la mordaza, dolía ver a su familia desaparecer de tal forma. Cerró los ojos, llorando todo lo fuerte que pudo.

—Bien, familia fuera, venta segura. —guardó su pistola—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro.

El hombre alto lo agarró del cabello y tiró de él, sus piernas fallaron por lo temblorosas que estaban y cayó al suelo. Se mantuvo quieto antes de recibir una patada en su estómago, el moratón que comenzaba a formarse del golpe de ante se incrementó por esta nueva.

Tosió y volvió a ser cargado.

—Vamos a ver al resto, deben estar junto a Tobi en la entrada.

— ¿Qué haremos con el dinero? Quiero una nueva capa y un caballo, estoy harto de caminar.

—Eso lo decide Nagato y Yahiko, nosotros sólo acatamos.

Andaron por un pasillo bañado enteramente por la luz de la luna, las ventanas enmarcadas en madera de primera calidad con detalles dorados. Hidan rio y escupió en una. 

Siguieron andando en completo silencio, Hashirama no hacia ni decía nada. Si cabeza estaba llena de terror y muerte, solo sollozaba en silencio. 

—Quiero emborracharme, Kakuzu. Acelera el paso que quiero beber yaaaa.

—Adelántate si quieres, yo no tengo prisa.

—Ñiñiñi ñiñi ñiñi ñiñiñiñi. Que te jodan.

Pasó por su lado por y corrió por el pasillo. Al girar en la esquina para seguir, salió volando hacia la pared con la cabeza destruida y la sangre manchando toda la pared y ventana.

— ¿¡Qué mierda!?

Pasos al fondo, lentos y cuidadosos. Madera crujiendo.

Al final del pasillo, junto a un lado del cadáver de su excompañero, apareció un hombre un poco más bajo que él pero alto. Vestía con un elegante traje negro y una capa roja granate oscura que casi parecía azabache, piel pálida y labios exquisitamente rojos. Ojos negros con la pupila en rojo.

Su mano enguantada en un guante del mismo color que sus ropas rozó la sangre de la pared, manchándose. Llevó el guante a su boca y la abrió, dos largo colmillos brillaron con la luna y una lengua lamió la sangre en la tela.

—Asquerosa, como los demás.

Kakuzu dejó caer a Hashirama quien golpeó su cabeza con el suelo. Se retorció agarrándose la nariz dolorida. El de ojos verdes sacó el fusil en su espalda y disparó. La bala desapareció en la oscuridad y no llegó a su enemigo quien se mofó por el vano intento.

—Matando, robando, violando seguramente, ¿así ha evolucionado el ser humano en todos estos años? Asqueroso pero esperable. Son egoístas, son malvados, son necios y macabros. —en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él ya se encontraba delante de Kakuzu, con la mano pálida de uñas largas en el cañón. Lo dobló hacia arriba, el metal rechinando hasta romperse—. Me dais asco pero, lamentablemente, esta noche tengo demasiada hambre como para rechazar comida fresca. —tomó la cabeza del hombre—. Así que... Provecho a mí.

Los dientes desgarraron la piel del cuello, sin importar la tela de la máscara y succionaron la sangre cálida. El ser sintió su garganta arder en alegría y apretó más los dientes; bebió cada gota de sangre sin derramar hasta dejarlo seco y muerto. Una vez inútil, tiró el cadáver a un lado y se centro en el joven que retrocedía en el suelo con mirada desesperada.

Una parte de su cara estaba hinchada y se coloreaba suavemente de rojo y morado, no obstante, seguía viéndose... Hermoso. Increíble pues pocas cosas habían llamado si atención en su vida.

El chico lo miraba con la mano pegada al pequeño cristo en su cuello. Jadeaba mientras un rastro de sangre bajaba por su nariz. Sus ojos avellana brillaban con la luna, su piel morena se veía exquisita y blanda, cabellos largos castaños sedosos y suaves, estaba seguro que si pasaba su mano por estos correría por las hebras sin ningún problemas. 

—No voy a hacerte daño.

Se acercó a él, arrodillándose delante del niño. Lo tomó por la barbilla y se acercó a su rostro, lamió con cuidado la sangre y descubrió que era deliciosa, pura.

—Eres hermoso...

La respiración del joven se aceleraba a cada palabra, hiperventilando. Lo escuchó gemir mientras sostenía aún más fuerte al cristo.

—No te haré... —repitió—. No te haré nada...

Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y cayó de lado, inconsciente cuando no pudo más.


	2. Despertar

Despertó con grandes bocanadas, llevó una mano al cuello sin encontrar el cristo de plata. Miró su pecho, encontrándose vestido con un simple camisón blanco; luego notó la cama con el dosel negro lujosamente acomodada con gruesas mantas de la tela más suave. Cómodas almohadas sostenían su cabeza y espalda, manteniéndolo parcialmente sentado.

Gimiendo por la tensión en sus articulaciones, salió de la cama, deteniéndose pues un mareo lo alcanzó casi de inmediato. Una vez tranquilo, consiguió levantarse apartando la tela del dosel y miró el cuarto. Estaba en una habitación grande, una chimenea se alzaba ante la cama con trozos de troncos y ceniza aún calientes. Cuadros en las paredes, unas butacas y una mesita de té, un gran armario y un gran espejo estaban dispuestos por toda la habitación, elegantes y finos; la ventana perfectamente cubierta con gruesas cortinas negras, no sabía si era de día o de noche algo que lo ponía nervioso. Miró sus pies, la alfombra granate era suave y pomposa, casi ni notaba sus pisadas.

Se abrazó a sí mismo cuando salió del cuarto, el frío era atroz y no tenía manta alguna para cubrirse, reprimió un estornudo. El vaho salía su boca a medida que iba avanzando por el largo pasillo, viendo que las demás ventanas estaban cubiertas con la misma cortina, encontró más puertas, cerradas, y más cuadros, cada cual más tenebroso que el anterior. La alfombra roja anteriormente vista en su cuarto seguía por todo el lugar, cruzando en varios pasillos con más puertas. Era un lugar grande, demasiado, casi parecía un gran laberinto.

Sin saber como, llegó a unas escaleras. Agarrándose del barandal de madera finamente pulido, comenzó el descenso. Mientras bajaba, se percató que ningún ruido salía de la madera. Las escaleras no crujían ante su peso, incluso si la alfombra lo amortiguaba. Tampoco escucho ruido de voces, de ningún criado ni de ninguna persona.

Ya en el piso inferior, se aventuró por un par de pasillos dispuestos de la misma forma que antes. Se perdió, otra vez, y estornudo, otra vez. Sentía ya el calor subiendo por su pecho, cuello y mejillas. El mareo volvió, sus piernas temblaron. Paró, tosió suavemente en su mano.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —por fin habló con voz ronca.

Claramente no tuvo ninguna respuesta así que procedió a buscar una salida. En medio la caminata, encontró dos puertas de madera robusta, en color negro y con palabras escritas en un idioma antiguo, desconocido para él. Trazó con las yemas las palabras, el olor a madera barnizada llegó a su nariz; sin pensarlo mucho, tomó el pomo de latón y abrió. 

Detrás de las elegantes puertas se encontraba un auténtico tesoro, para él, pues hileras e hileras de libros perfectamente expuestos en estanterías reposaban ante su curiosa mirada, brillando por las luces de las lámparas de aceite dispuestas por casi todo el lugar. Tímidamente, se acercó a una estantería cercana y pasó el dedo índice por la madera, ni una mota de polvo de posó en su piel.

Aventurándose un poco más, pasó la mano por los lomos de los libros. Se adentró más y más en la sala, rodeándose del aroma a páginas, a vejez, a libros y madera barnizada, la cera de las velas también daba un toque más rústico. Amaba ese ambiente. Encontró unas mesas y sillas en una esquina, mantenían más libros abiertos o con pequeños separadores. Miró un libro que llamó su atención. Tenía la cubierta de negra, el lomo sin ninguna indicación o título, solo una larga línea roja. Alzó la mano hacía el libro, queriendo sacarlo de su apretujada morada.

—Estabas aquí.

Su brazo se congeló, su corazón aumentó su ritmo y se olvidó de respirar.

Tragó saliva, agachándose al suelo lo más rápido que pudo. Cubrió su nuca con sus manos.

— ¡No me mates! —gritó—. ¡Por favor, no me mates!

Podía sentir su aura peligrosa en su espalda, como un depredador y una presa. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, quería ir con su padre, que lo abrazara y le dijera que todo estaba bien. Que nada malo le pasaría. El recuerdo de ese hombre le dolió el corazón. 

Esperó y esperó su muerte, repasando en su mente los largos colmillo que una vez vio antes de desmayarse. Sabía que era inútil cubrir su cuello, él era un niño y ese monstruo un, por así decirlo, adulto más fuerte. En su mente rezaba a Dios, pidiendo misericordia por su alma, deseoso de que su sufrimiento se fuera. Pero la mordida mortal jamás llegó, en vez de eso escuchó un suspiro largo y pesado. Movimiento, metal sobre madera. Alzó la cabeza lento y cuidadoso, mirando hacía atrás.

El hombre dejaba una bandeja de latón en la mesa a su lado. Un vaso de agua y un pequeño sobre, esos ojos negros lo miraron con cansancio y molestia.

—Cuando te calmes, bebe la medicina que te dejo aquí. Un médico te revisó y parece que tienes principio de gripe. Baja cuando te sientas a gusto, dejaré a un mayordomo por aquí para que te guíe.

Dio media vuelta y se retiró. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se levantó y miró la bandeja en la mesa, la medicina y el vaso de agua.

"¿No... Me mordió?"

* * *

Cuando dejó de sentir el mareo y su corazón dejó de ir tan rápido, salió de la biblioteca. A un lado, un joven chico se hallaba esperando pacientemente. Tenía el cabello de un color castaño oscuro, largo y atado en una coleta. Su traje era negro puro, el blanco de su camiseta y guantes era casi un dolor de lo claro que estaba, era casi sobrenatural.

El hombre lo miró con una sonrisa tibia, cálida. Sus ojos negros lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza, no de una forma enferma sino como lo haría un maestro en sastrería. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, una de sus pálidas manos, señaló un pasillo detrás de él.

—El amo me ordenó guiarlo al comedor. —sonrisa aún más ancha—. Mi nombre es Hikaku, soy el mayordomo de la mansión Uchiha. Puedes llamarme para cualquier cosa que necesite, mi señor.

Asintió sin decir nada, estaba muy confundido para hablar. Comenzó a caminar delante del mayordomo, siguiendo sus indicaciones. En el silencio, se percató de las luces que iluminaban los pasillos, todas eran lámparas de aceite pero su color era rojo muy puro, extraño a comparación de la luz amarilla rojiza de una lámpara normal.

Aunque nada era normal desde esa noche en la que lo perdió todo.

Bajaron unos dos tramos de escaleras más antes de llegar a la entrada principal. Una doncella los esperaba, sostenían una manta y un par de zapatos que gustosamente los aceptó, los pies ya comenzaban a doler. Observó el enorme cuadro del hombre que lo había llevado a esta mansión, sentado en una silla junto a un hombre más joven detrás de él, en silencio se preguntó quién sería. Hikaku siguió por un pasillo, manteniéndolo siempre a él delante como si tuviera miedo a que se escapara. Tampoco es que tuviera un lugar fijo a donde ir, no tenía a nadie.

—Llegamos. —anunció el castaño cuando llegaron ante un par de puertas blancas, tenía pequeño decoros negros similares a ríos—. El amo lo espera junto a su cena.

Hikaku se fue después de una formal reverencia, sus pasos se perdieron por unos de los pasillos. Hashirama gimió en voz baja, apretando la cálida manta a su alrededor, con un pequeño titubeo, empujó una de las puertas. Ante él, un salón más grande que la biblioteca se abría paso; varios cuadros de personas parecidas a los jóvenes del cuadro anterior junto a paisajes le dieron la bienvenida, un par de muebles lujosos con vasos y vajillas hermosas, las grandes ventanas igualmente estaban tapadas como las anteriores y una mesa larga con varias sillas y decorada con un mantel igual de blanco como la ropa del mayordomo. En la esquina derecha se encontraba aúna gran chimenea con unas dos butacas delante y una mesa en medio.

—Has tardado menos de lo que esperaba.

Saltó en su lugar y volteó a la esquina derecha, viendo al hombre azabache sentado en la oscuridad. Sus ojos negros y su piel blanca brillaban, su brazo señaló una silla a su lado, comida estaba servida en elegantes platos.

—Siéntate y come, debes tener hambre.

Dudó, ciertamente su estómago demandaba comida pero ese hombre... Tenía miedo, no era bueno con las decisiones.

Suspirando, comenzó a acercarse. Si tenía que morir, lo aceptaría. Algo bueno saldría de eso, podría estar junto a sus hermanos y su padre en la otra vida.

Tomó asiento, con cuidado, e inclinó la cabeza.

—Provecho. —lo correcto era preguntar antes si se podía comer, o por lo menos verificar si la comida no estaba envenenada pero ya le daba igual.

El único sonido que se escuchó por toda meda hora fue su tenedor chocando contra la porcelana y su respiración agitada. Estaba tomando un sorbo de vino cuando la voz grave volvió.

—Me pregunto porque comes tan libremente. —miró a los ojos negros cuando dejó la copa—. Otros humanos no confiarían tanto. Que diablos, ni yo confiaría de mí mismo en estos momentos.

Encogió los hombros, tragando el trozo de pollo.

—Tengo hambre. —respondió con simpleza—. Además, si vas a comerme, te gustará que por lo menos la sangre de mi cuerpo tenga vitaminas.

— ¿Comerte?

—Eres... —se sintió estúpido al pensar en la palabra—. Un vampiro, tú bebes sangre. —no era un creyente del folclore pero ahora no podía ser escéptico.

El hombre rio, una carcajada corta y divertida. Se movió en su lugar, bebiendo una copa que mágicamente apareció a su lado, o tal vez halla estado ahí sin que él se diera cuenta por la oscuridad. Sintió un escalofrío cuando lo vio beber, sus colmillos brillaron junto al líquido que prefirió no preguntar que era.

—Eres un chico muy listo... Y hermoso.

Miró a otro lado, sintiéndose incomodo.

—Ya que me vas a matar, me gustaría por lo menos saber el nombre del ser que me quitara la vida.

Los ojos del azabache se abrieron por la sorpresa, luego sonrió.

—Madara, Madara Uchiha.

Asintió, bebiendo otro trago de vino.

El silencio siguió por un par de minutos más.

—No voy a matarte, Hashirama Senju.

Sus ojos fueron disparados a Madara cuando dijo su nombre.

— ¿Qué? Tú casa tenía mucha información sobre ti. —rio otra vez.

—Ah...

—Los muertos en el salón eran, de izquierda a derecha, Itama Senju, Kawarama Senju, Tobirama Senju y Butsuma Senju, este último era un empresario famoso de importación de especias, vino y telas.

Escuchar los nombres de sus familiares muertos fue extraño, fue doloroso para su corazón. Pestañeó, quitando las gordas lágrimas de sus ojos avellana; no pensaba llorar delante de un monstruo como ese Uchiha.

—Oh, ¿te hice llorar? —escuchó su voz lejana.

De pronto se sintió muy mal, muchos recuerdos de golpe. Mucha sangre. Muchos gritos. Mucho miedo.

Pasó furioso su brazo por sus ojos.

—No estoy llorando. —respondió finalmente, dejando su plato vacío—. Ahora he terminado, puedes comerme cuando quieras. —dijo mientras se levantaba.

Madara lo miró directamente a los ojos, avellana contra negro chocando. Si iba a morir, sería con toda la dignidad que aún podía reunir, jamás agacharía la cabeza, no con un ser como Madara.

—Eres increíble... —se levantó, su altura era superior a la Hashirama cosa que lo hizo temblar pero no retroceder, lo vio reírse con autosuficiencia—. Eres valioso, hace tanto tiempo que no encuentro a un humano como tú... —su mano helada acarició su mejilla—. Tienes agallas para hablarme así, mirándome a los ojos y diciendo que te coma... —se agachó para hablarle al oído, su aliento era aún más frío que piel—. Tu no decides cuando mueres, ya no.

Cuando se alejó, volvió a sentarse. Tomó otro sorbo de la copa, removió el líquido mientras Hashirama también se sentaba.

— ¿Para qué estoy aquí entonces?

—Te dije que eres hermoso.

— ¿Solo soy un objeto para tí?

—Al principio sí, pensaba dejarte comer y matarte como lo pedías, no siempre se encuentra comida de lujo que sea tan hermosa, pero... Ahora he cambiado de planes. —le guiñó un ojo—. Voy a convertirte en mi esposa.

El moreno parpadeó una vez, dos veces, tres veces.

— ¿Qué?

Madara tomó su mano, dejó un beso en la piel morena.

—Voy a cortejarte hasta que tú mismo quieras estar conmigo. No voy a obligarte, eso es muy aburrido. Quiero que tu corazón desespere cuando no esté a tu lado, quiero que me pienses en cada uno de tus suspiros, quiero que te toques conmigo en tu mente cuando la lujuria visite tu cuerpo. —el Senju se sonrojó con lo último, miró a otro lado—. Hasta entonces, estaré cortejándote.

—No te conozco de nada, y aún así...

—Nos conoceremos, no abandonarás esta mansión. Ya no puedes.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Todo el pueblo te busca por brujería y asesinato. Piensan que has matado a tu familia.

— ¿¡Yo!?

—Lo has oído perfectamente. Ahora sí, ya no tienes ningún lugar a donde escapar. No puedes irte.

Madara terminó la copa de un trago, limpio su boca con una servilleta. Acarició otra vez la cara de su ahora conquista amorosa y beso su frente.

—Hikaku te enseñará donde puedes cambiar tus ropas. Estaré esperándote en la biblioteca.

Y salió del comedor con una pequeña risa. Hashirama se derrumbó en la mesa.

Una condena peor que la muerte lo aguardaba. 


	3. Charlas

Hikaku sonrió cuando lo vio salir del comedor. Su brazo se posó en su hombro, empujándolo por unos de la pasillos de la mansión.

—El amo Madara ordenó que lo ayudara a vestirse.

— ¿Vestirme?

—No pensará que puede ir por toda la mansión en camisón, ¿verdad?

Sintió un poco de calor en las mejillas, su cabeza estaba tan metida en tantas cosas que se había olvidado de ese detalle. Con un leve asentimiento, andaron por los pasillos, no hablaron, Hashirama no tenía demasiadas ganas de todas formas.

—Aquí es. —Hikaku abrió una puerta para él, dejándole paso.

Miró desconfiadamente la oscuridad del cuarto delante. Apenas podía ver algo más allá de la alfombra roja por las luces cercanas de las lámparas. Hizo una mueca, quería salir corriendo aunque sabía perfectamente que si salía tal y como estaba vestido de la mansión moriría de frío antes de siquiera llegar al pueblo por el duro invierno que azotaba el año.

Suspirando, entró en la habitación la cual se iluminó nada más poner un pie dentro. Gimió suavemente de terror, tendría que acostumbrarse a eso.

La luz le dejó muchos espejos tanto en las paredes como en en marcos de fina madera. Muchos maniquís también, con distintos atuendos y telas; medidores y mesas; ventanas cubiertas y todo de un aroma a limón refrescante y agradable. 

—Venga por aquí, mi señor. Siéntese aquí.

Una silla se presentaba en medio del cuarto, sola y limpia. Acercándose a paso lento, tomó asiento.

Un par de manos aparecieron detrás de él, agarrando su pecho y estómago, delineando sus curvas como lo haría un escultor con su obra; pasó los dedos por su cintura, dibujo sus caderas con las yemas, uñas largas rozaron sus pequeños botones con la tela encima. Reprimido sonidos vergonzosos, sus manos haciendo puños el camisón suave y, seguramente, con un gran sonrojo en cara y orejas. Sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda pero lo permitió, ese era un ser que podía matarlo enseguida en un mal movimiento, hasta que esas manos frías bajaron más y más, llegando a sus muslos. Uñas largas pincharon su carne por encima de la tela del camisón, soltó un jadeo y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

La silla tembló ante tal acción y junto el ruido, la risa de Hikaku se alzó estridente y juguetona.

—Sensible, ¿eh? Tendré en cuenta eso, mi señor.

— ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?

Hikaku hizo una reverencia con el brazo delante de su abdomen y otro detrás de la espalda.

—Lamento si eso lo molesto, joven amo. Sin embargo, era necesario.

— ¿¡Manoseándome!?

—Tengo que medir todo de su cuerpo. 

Apartó la silla con cuidado, Hashirama retrocedió a cada paso del otro. Una vez estuvo acorralado, Hikaku sonrió y acercó sus dedos a su pequeño y menudo cuerpo.

—Para la parte superior: hombros, pecho y cintura. —sus dedos largos perfilaron todas la apartes mencionadas—. Para la parte inferior: caderas, piernas, muslos y gemelos. —se arrodilló en el suelo y pasos sus manos muertas por su cuerpo—. Calzado: pies. —bajó la cabeza y besó sus pies—. Para la calidad de la tela: sensibilidad al roce, sensibilidad al frío o calor. ¿Entiende? Por estos y más motivos es imperativo el toque.

— ¿Y... Y no puedes usar un... Una cinta métrica? —le costó hablar, tenía tanta vergüenza. Evitaba ver esos ojos negros que no se apartaban de sus labios.

—Mido mejor con las manos, son más precisas. —Hikaku sonrió y se alejó, levantándose del suelo. Se acercó a la silla y la colocó en su lugar—. Y ahora que he tocado, necesito que se siente mientras espera su atuendo.

Desconcertado y nervioso, hizo caso.

* * *

—Está listo, amo.

Hashirama miró la túnica que le presentaba Hikaku. Era de un color negro puro, tan oscuro como los ojos de Madara. Se veía también cálida pero ligera, extraño. En la parte posterior, un emblema de una especie de paleta roja y blanca daba un poco de color a la prenda.

—Necesito que se quite el camisón para que se lo pruebe, amo.

Se sonrojó, Hikaku rio. Tomó nota del extraño sentido del humor de Hikaku.

—No miraré, me daré la vuelta si lo desea. —le extendió la prenda—. No se me está permitido tocarlo, Madara-sama fue estricto en eso.

"Ya me has tocado indebidamente, tonto." pensó Hashirama pero no lo dijo, dudó en decírselo a Madara. Lo mejor sería que no.

—Vale... Gracias.

Tomó la túnica y el mayordomo le dio la espalda. Quitándose el camisón, se colocó la túnica; la tela era suave y guardaba bien el calor como lo había pensado. Tampoco era calurosa como un abrigo de invierno, era ligera y la corriente entraba sencillamente por la parte baja.

—Acompañado, tiene este pantalón. —Hikaku le entregó el pantalón aún de espaldas.

Era igual de negro y no tenía emblema, al ponérselo también noto su poco peso y calidad.

— ¿Le van bien?

—De maravilla. —anunció y era verdad, la ropa se le ajustaba lo suficiente al cuerpo. Realmente este mayordomo era bueno en el arte de la moda.

—Bien, ahora si me lo permite, ¿puedo presentarle su calzado?

—Claro.

—Tome asiento, por favor.

Hizo caso y el hombre volteó. Caminó hacía la mesa en donde antes había estado trabajando y agarró un par de botas largas de cuero. Se acercó y se arrodilló delante de Hashirama, hizo un gesto con su mano y el castaño le entregó su pie.

Tal y como en el cuento de la Cenicienta, la bota entró sin dificultades. No me apretaba ni le sobraba, era perfecta. El otro par entró también sin problema, Hikaku lo ayudó a levantarse y dio un par de pasos tentativos. 

— ¿Van bien?

—S... Sí. Realmente, sí.

—Me alegro. —pudo ver la alegría en el azabache mayordomo. Señaló la puerta—. Ahora, si me lo permite, me encantaría arreglar su cabello. 

— ¿Arreglar? 

El mayordomo se dirigió a una estantería, de uno de sus cajones sacó un peine y un trozo de cuerda negra. 

—Estará mucho más guapo para el amo si le peino. 

Puso los ojos en blanco, asintiendo. Hikaku sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó a su espalda. Pronto sintió el cepillo en su cabeza, pasando suavemente por las hebras, quitando delicadamente los nudos y ató el cabello largo en una coleta de caballo alta con dos mechones cortos de cabello castaños colgando en su frente, la punta de la coleta colgando a la altura de sus hombros. Realmente tenía el cabello largo, resultado de estar dejándolo crecer desde los cinco. 

—Listo esto, por favor, déjeme guiarlo a la biblioteca. El amo lo espera.

Hikaku avanzó hasta la puerta, la abrió y esperó pacientemente a que el Senju pasara. Hashirama no se movió, observó un momento el cuarto antes de abrir la boca.

—Sé que es raro pero... Ahora mismo hay una duda que me ha venido a la cabeza.

—Puede preguntar lo que sea, amo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

—Han pasado cuatro días desde que el amo Madara lo trajo aquí. El amo Izuna no está de acuerdo aunque...

— ¿Amo... Izuna? ¿Son dos? —interrumpió.

Hikaku asintió. Sus colmillos brillaron.

—El mayor y cabeza de familia actualmente es el maestro Madara. Izuna es el hermano menor.

Recordó el cuadro de la entrada. Ese sujeto a un lado de Madara era ese tal Izuna...

— ¿Por qué todavía no lo he visto?

—El amo Izuna se encuentra en un viaje, volverá en dos lunas.

Dos lunas...

Una pequeña presión se adentraba cada vez más en su pecho. Si ya tenía trauma con solo uno de ellos... Con dos...

—Gracias... —murmuró mientras salía del cuarto.

—Siempre a su disposición, mi señor.

* * *

—Ah, te ves estupendo.

Madara pasaba sus ojos por todo su cuerpo, comiéndolo con la mirada.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Te lo deje claro antes.

—Ni siquiera sé el porqué.

El Uchiha cerró su libro y lo dejó en la mesa a su lado. Se acercó al moreno y se agachó a su altura.

— ¿Capricho? ¿Amor a primera vista? No lo sé. Sólo sé que quiero tenerte aquí, a mi lado.

—Los demonios no pueden amar.

Madara rio, sus colmillos le dieron un pequeño escalofrío. Se levantó y volvió a su asiento. 

—Tal vez tengas razón. —señaló otra silla a su lado—. Siéntate.

Tomó asiento a su lado. Miró la pila de libros en la mesa, luego a Madara.

— ¿Qué piensas de toda esta situación?

— ¿Qué pienso? —suspiró—. Pienso que intentas engañarme. Pienso que me matarás en el momento exacto. Pienso que todo esto es un juego sádico y malévolo para que los dos hermanos que piensan comerme.

—Hikaku ya te habló de Izuna, ¿eh?

—Un poco.

—Entonces ya sabrás que él no está aquí.

—Podrías estar mintiéndome.

El azabache cruzó sus manos en su regazo.

—Y que también eres un pedofilo. Un monstruo pedofilo.

Una carcajada, larga y divertida.

— ¿Pedofilo?

—Estás intentando convertir en tu "esposa" a un chico de catorce años.

— ¿No es eso algo muy común entre ustedes, los humanos? Casando a niñas recién nacidas con hombres de veinte, treinta o cuarenta años.

No pudo responder a eso pues ciertamente esas prácticas obscenas se realizaban tanto entre la realeza, con reyes y reinas, como entre burgueses u hombres ricos con tendencias enfermas hacía hijas de familias pobres.

Madara sonrió, sabía que había ganado.

—De todas formas, ¿qué leías? —preguntó yéndose del tema, mirando los libros en la mesa.

—La divina comedia.

—Los círculos del infierno de Dante... Es un buen libro. Un tanto pesado pero muy bueno.

—Oh, lo conoces.

—Me gusta leer.

—Eso es bueno. Las víctimas a las que traía apenas sabían leer más de dos palabras.

Guardaron silencio un rato, sin saber nada más que decir.

"¡Joder, tengo tantas ganas tocarlo!" pensaba Madara, manteniendo su rostro estoico y una pose refinada.

"Si se me acerca, le tiro algo. ¡Dios, porque no me llevaste contigo!" pensaba Hashirama con las manos en su regazo, mirando sus pies.

— ¿Dónde está el cristo de mi cuello?

—¿Ah, eso? Le dije a uno de mis criados que lo tirara.

— ¿¡Qué!?

Madara rio.

—Era broma. Lo tienes en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama de tu habitación. Pensé que sería importante para ti, por la inscripción trasera.

Sí, el vampiro tenía razón. Ese cristo era un regalo de su queridísimo difunto padre por su décimo cumpleaños, perteneciente a las reliquias familiares desde la edad media.

Se alegro que por lo menos ese pequeño regalo estuviera bien.

—Grac...

Se echó hacía atrás en la butaca cuando al alzar la cabeza vio a Madara acorralándolo en la silla. Alzó las rodillas para poner un poco de espacio entre ellos, no consiguiendo mucho.

La mano derecha de Madara se halló en su cara, fría como un témpano de hielo. Su dedo pulgar trazó la línea de sus labios con calma, ojos fijos en los suyos.

—Haces expresiones muy lindas cuando te asustas. —murmuró alejándose hacía la puerta.

Hashirama no pudo relajarse incluso cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Afuera, el Uchiha se apoyaba contra la pared con la mano en la boca.

"Joder, ¿por qué hice eso?" pensaba. "Soy... Un imbécil."


	4. Hermano

Despertó con el mismo paisaje que la primera vez; oscuridad.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba en la cómoda cama, apoyándose de las grandes almohadas en su espalda. Pasó una mano por su cara y bostezo, se mantuvo mirando a un punto fijo por un par de minutos en completo y seco silencio.

Luego, volvió a suspirar cuando los pequeños rastros del anterior sueño iban abandonando su cuerpo. Giró a la derecha, encontrando una pequeña mesa de madera negra a su lado, fuera del dosel. Quitó la tela y abrió el único cajón de la mesita, sonrió cuando encontró lo que quería.

Tomándolo con cuidado, lo acercó a su cara. La plata del cristo parecía brillar en su piel, de alguna manera ver ese rostro delgado y sufriente lo llenaba de tranquilidad. Lo volteó y vio la pequeña inscripción.

"El silencio de las palabras son las palabras del silencio."

Una frase curiosa y extraña, parecida a un acertijo raro. Hay tantas cosas que las palabras pueden ocultar, significados en ellas que apenas pueden ser entendidos; y hay tanto palabras en el silencio, lleno de sentimientos intrínsecos y personales.

Suspiró y pensó en la inscripción, ¿habría algún significado oculto en los deseos de ese loco vampiro? Si bien había dejado claro lo que quería de él, esperar algo tan fijo de un ser tan ambiguo era impensable. No podía dar por hecho eso, siempre existiría ese riesgo a morir.

Pensar en lo que sería de su destino a partir de ahora era tenebroso.

Entró en un bucle de miedo que fue roto por fuertes golpes en su puerta seguidos de la cantarina voz de Hikaku saludábdolo, que venía con una bandeja con comida... Normal. Humana.

El joven mayordomo dejó la bandeja en sus piernas tras quitar el dosel. Tragó saliva al ver el té y los huevos revueltos con bacon en el fino plato y fina taza de porcelana.

—Su desayuno, mi señor.

—Pensé que... Tenía que darte permiso para entrar.

Hikaku rio burlón, histérico, luego carraspeó.

—No, esas no son más que habladurías. Puedo entrar sin tener que pedir su permiso, joven.

—Genial. —tomó la taza y bebió un sorbo, era dulce y cálido—. ¿Dónde está él?

— ¿Su prometido? —frunció el ceño ante eso, el mayordomo sonrió—. El joven Madara se encuentra en medio de unos importantes asuntos.

— ¿Asuntos?

—No creo que se lo haya comentado pero el amo tiene una pequeña empresa de importación de lana y especias. De alguna manera hay que mantener esta enorme mansión, joven Hashirama.

El Senju frunció el ceño. Sí, eso tenía sentido, suponía.

—Imagino que habrá salido de noche. —sonrió como si fuera cómico.

—Otra tontería, nosotros podemos salir bajo la luz del sol. —lo miró, sorprendido—. La única razón por la que no lo salimos mucho de día es porque lo odiamos, es demasiado claro par nuestros ojos.

Sonrió de lado, debería comenzar a preguntar e informarse sobre estos seres. Muchas de sus creencias estaban desapareciendo en menos de lo que canta un gallo, daba... Miedo.

—D... De todas formas, ¿qué hora es? —con las cortinas como estaban, no sabía si era de día o de tarde, ni siquiera había un solo reloj en la mansión.

—Las doce de la mañana, mi señor. —respondió con voz suave—. Para nosotros el paso del tiempo es inútil, intentaré conseguirle un reloj propio.

—Gracias.

—Que aproveche su desayuno, mi señor. Cuando termine solo deje la bandeja en la mesa de té, el amo dijo que es libre de explorar la mansión hasta su llegada.

Asintiendo en silencio, despidió a Hikaku quién se retiró con pasos suaves y postura recta y formal. Le dedicó una sonrisa antes de salir del cuarto y cerrar tan despacio que apenas se escuchaba el crujido de la cerradura.

Con otro suspiró, comenzó a comer.

* * *

Salió de su habitación ya vestido con la ropa que Hikaku amablemente había confeccionado para él. Sus botas apenas sonaron por la alfombra, el único sonido era su reparación agitada pues había elegido empezar su pequeña exploración por el tercer y último piso de la mansión Uchiha. Llevaba un par de días sin movimiento por eso le costó más de la cuenta poder subir esas escaleras.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, echó a andar por el primer pasillo que vio, comprobó todas las puertas descubriendo habitaciones vacías y un par más de bibliotecas que marcó en su mapa mental para revisar después u otro día.

Las cortinas seguían pegadas a las paredes, la luces de las lámparas eran su única fuente para seguir su camino sin tropezar. Vio más cuadros, hombre su mujeres retratados con bastante parecido a Madara, seguramente antepasados... ¿Muertos? No lo sabía, no preguntó por la familia de él de todas formas. No le interesaba.

En un pequeño cruce, giró a la derecha. Compuso una mueca al dar un paso hacia el pasillo pues el ambiente de pronto cayó a ser uno frío y opresivo, cargante e incómodo. Apretó los dientes y siguió, con muchos escalofríos recorriéndole la espalda a cada rato.

Probó las puertas, esta vez ninguna cedió, cerradas con llave o atascadas o simplemente con la cerradura rota de la viejas y oxidadas que estaban. Se extrañó pues hasta el momento Hikaku y las demás doncellas cuidaban de la mansión para que estuviera lo más digna y reluciente posible, este pasillo parecía ser una excepción. No había cuadros ni pequeños muebles para sujetar jarrones con flores frescas, el polvo en las puertas se veía claro y blanco, un poco de moho en las paredes.

Cuando llegó al final del pasillo descubrió que el siguiente a la derecha estaba tan pulcro y cuidado que no encajaba con el anterior. Miró ambos pasillos, frunciendo el ceño. Tendría que haber un motivo, luego le preguntaría a Hikaku.

Encogiendo los hombros, decidió seguir su camino hasta que escuchó un ruido en ese asqueroso pasillo. Era como si algo hubiese caído de una de las habitaciones y hubiera chocado con fuerza contra el suelo, dio un paso hacía el pasillo para investigar cuando una puerta se abrió de golpe. Un niño, menor que el, por lo menos de unos siete años apareció sucio con sangre, usando un camisón como con el que se despertó pero con manchas de sangre seca. El pequeño temblaba, ojos negros con ojeras muy profundas para un niño de su edad, cabellos negro azabache asqueroso y enredado, piel demasiado pálida.

El niño lo miró, con ojos grandes y desesperados. Retrocedió con miedo, mirándolo como si fuer aún monstruo, como si fuera igual a Madara.

Enseguida reaccionó, alzando las manos.

—Hey, hey, no tengas miedo. Soy como tú, soy humano. —se acercó un par de pasos, el niño quieto y silencioso—. No te voy a hacer daño, no soy como ellos. —otro paso—. A mi... A mi también me han secuestrado.

El pequeño pareció entender eso, la tensión en su pequeño cuerpo pareció desaparecer un poco.

—Soy Hashirama. —otro pasó lento—. ¿Cómo te...? —calló cuando vio el par de agujeros en su cuello, dos hoyos profundos de los cuales salían pequeños ríos de sangre, tenía más cicatrices iguales por distintos partes del cuello y hombros—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —se obligó a continuar, sintiendo una punzada de rabia al ver ese paisaje en un niño tan delgado, débil.

Vio que tartamudeaba, parecía como si su mandíbula le pesara mucho.

—K... Ka... Kaga... Mi...

Dio otro paso, cada vez más cerca del menor.

— ¿Kagami? —repitió—. Ese es un bonito nombre, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—O... Ocho...

Se veía bastante más pequeño para ser un niño de ocho años. Seguramente desnutrido, pensaban beberlo hasta matarlo. Apretó los puños furioso, lo estaban tratando como si solo fuera un juguete roto. Observó su cuerpo, la pequeña porción de carne que se veía de sus piernas se veía magullada y llena de moratones, causa probable de abuso sexual. Mucho, mucho asco se instaló en su alma hacía esos hermanos.

Aún así sonrió y rozó sus manos morenas con las manos pálidas del niño. Lo llevaría con él hacia la cocina y le daría de comer, suplicaría a Madara que lo liberará del tormento en el que vivía y Kagami crecería como un adulto capaz de olvidar estos traumantes eventos de su niñez.

Sí, eso haría...

Hasta que un cuchillo rozó su mejilla y se clavo en la madera de la puerta abierta detrás del niño que chilló de hierro y se agachó, abrazando su cuerpo en posición fetal. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta mientras sentía caer la cálida sangre en su cara y cuello. El hombre que vio retratado en ese cuadro se hallaba de pie, detrás de ellos en ese cruce de pasillos con un rostro estoico. Un brillo malévolo en sus ojos.

—No creo que mi hermano te haya estado educando de la forma correcta. —habló con voz baja y enojada, acercándose al moreno que aún lo observaba–. A veces el puede ser débil, pero yo sé como tratar a los mocosos como tú. 

Tan rápido como un pestañeó, su espalda se vio estrellada contra una pared, una mano en su cuello y otra sujetando su cabello y tirando para que pudiera ver esa cara maniática.

—No me importa que seas la putita de mi hermano pero no toques lo que a mi me pertenece. —le susurró cerca de la cara, clavando las uñas en su piel cálida.

Gimió con dolor pero eso no lo acobardó. Miró a ese hombro con enfado.

— ¿Como te atreves.... A tocar a un simple niño... De esa forma? —escupió—. A tratarlo como si... Fuera un esclavo... ¿Qué pasa? ¿No podías meterte con los de tu tamaño? ¿La cosa allá abajo no funciona?

El rostro del hombre azabache se convirtió en uno más que molesto, levantó un brazo y cerró la mano en un puño. Cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe.

— ¡Izuna!

La voz de Madara se oyó a su lado. Abrió los ojos y lo vio junto a Hikaku, se veía furioso.

El hombre llamado Izuna lo soltó bruscamente después de unos segundos de batalla visual con su hermano mayor. Hikaku enseguida se agachó junto a él que se había dejado caer al suelo.

—Izuna, ¿qué te dije...?

—No me importa que tengas a tu zorra viviendo aquí. —interrumpió—. Sólo no quiero que se acerque a mi comida.

Apretó los dientes y no dijo nada, solo miró a Madara que suspiraba y asentía. Vio como Izuna tomaba del cabello al pequeño Kagami y los arrastraba a una habitación que enseguida se cerraba con llave y los gritos del niño. El azabache mauro se arrodilló junto a él, sus ojos mirando la herida en su mejilla.

—Lamento no haberle avisado, mi señor, que no podía subir al tercer piso. —se disculpó Hikaku a un lado.

—No te preocupes. Ve a por unas vendas y medicina.

—Sí.

El mayordomo enseguida salió corriendo. Hashirama siguió mirando a Madara a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué... No le dices nada? —preguntó después de un rato de silencio—. Es... Es solo un niño...

—Cada uno tiene su razón para traer humanos aquí. Yo no me meto en su vida y él no se mete en la mía. Son las normas.

Hashirama tomó su cabeza.

—Es solo... Un niño...

Y soltó pequeñas lágrimas. Madara solo se limitó a escuchar los pequeños sollozos que salían su humano.


	5. Jardín

— ¿De verdad no vas a hacer nada?

Horas habían pasado desde el encuentro con el imbécil hermano menor Uchiha, Izuna. El tipo que se encontraba de viaje hasta hace poco había llegado en la madrugada del día anterior, sin decir ni anunciar su llegada. A Madara y a Hikaku los tomó por sorpresa, de ahí su tan repentina llegada al pasillo "maldito" de Izuna.

Después de ser atendido por las ágiles manos de Madara, quien lo miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos, le explicó el porqué del comportamiento de su hermano pequeño. Izuna siempre fue un hombre frío y desconfiado, veía a los humanos como sus ancestros les habían enseñado; comida. En esa línea de pensamiento estaba bien tanto matar a un anciano como beber hasta la muerte a un niño, abuso sexual incluido pues el acto de beber sangre parece ser muy erótico para ellos.

Madara no aceptaba esa forma de ver a los humanos, el entendía que comer estaba bien, cualquier ser en la faz de la tierra tiene que alimentarse pero no contemplaba el límite bárbaro de matar por matar como su padre y su hermano lo hacían. Madara Uchiha sólo bebía sangre de humanos encerrados en las cárceles, sentenciados a muerte, gracias al pacto que tenía con un alguacil a quien había sobornado y mentido, diciendo que necesitaba a esas personas para fines médicos. Ciertamente, era reticente a creer eso pero no podía negar la verdad con la que se expresaba Madara así que lo dejo estar.

Por el momento, le preocupaba más ese niño pequeño. Kagami. No se veía bien, no estaba bien, seguramente su pequeña cabeza esté llena de traumas; ese pensamiento lo enfurecía. 

Madara suspiró, dejando su libro a medio leer y miró directamente a Hashirama, sentado a su lado en la mesa. El Senju tenía un libro de medicina en el regazo, cerrado aunque con un dedo bloqueando la página en donde se había quedado. Sus ojos avellana brillaban intensamente, algo que gustó al Uchiha. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya te lo dije, yo no me meto en sus asuntos, él no se mete en los míos. Siempre ha sido así.

Hashirama suspiró y se apoyó en la mesa, cruzó los brazos debajo de su cara y la escondió en el pequeño hueco. Era su forma de pensar todo con claridad, silencio y oscuridad le venían bien. Aunque por el suspiro del Uchiha podía decir que lo interpretaba como un berrinche.

—Intentaré hablar con él, para que por lo menos no veas u oigas lo que hace.

—No... No es cuestión de no ver u oír... Eso que hace esta mal... —habló en su pequeño escondite—. Es un niño, ¿quién le hace eso a un niño?

Recordó las heridas en el cuello de Kagami, se veían moradas y amarillas, seguramente cubiertas por pus. Levantó la cabeza, repasando mentalmente una lista para un pomada que su padre le preparaba cuando tenía heridas por jugar en los árboles pues era muy normal que acabará con una o dos ramitas clavadas en las o brazos. Miró a Madara que había vuelto a su lectura, abrió la boca y pensó en lo que diría.

—Afuera... ¿Hay jardín?

El Uchiha lo miró, arqueando una ceja.

—Claro. ¿Por qué?

Pasó su mirada por la mesa encontrando un trozo de papel y una pluma junto a su tintero. Apresurándose, tomó la pluma y la mojó en la tinta negra. Comenzó a escribir:

1\. Cera de abeja rallada.

2\. Aceite de lavanda.

3\. Aceite de limón.

4\. Aceite de oliva.

5\. Vitamina E.

6\. Aceite árbol de té.

Eran cosas que en su jardín estaban, a su padre y a él le encantaba la jardinería por lo que tenían todo tipo de plantas y flores. Ahora, en esta nueva casa, no sabía si podría encontrarlo. Quitó los pensamientos negativos y se centro en lo que seguro iba encontrar.

— ¿Qué haces? —escuchó la voz del Madara detrás de él, en su oreja.

No le sorprendió, comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

Volteó y miró directamente a los ojos negros del Uchiha.

— ¿Puedo salir a verlo?

Madara arqueó una ceja.

—Supongo.

Sonrió.

—Pero iré contigo.

Su sonrisa disminuyó pero la emoción no. Asintió y esperó a que el mayor comenzará a andar. Madara le tendió la mano, le costó un poco pero decidió tomarla, igualmente no tendría opción porque no sabía en donde estaba la salida al jardín.

Andaron tomados de la mano, se extrañó un poco con el agarre tan suave y cálido de una piel fría y muerta. Sin embargo, en cierta forma le recordaba aquellos tiempos en donde su padre solía llevarlo con él a su trabajo, cogidos de la mano bajo el sol del verano y con la brisa fresca y el olor a la tierra del camino y caballos. Sonrió con esos recuerdos en mente.

—Llegamos.

Alzó la cabeza que no sabía que mantenía baja y miró las puertas correderas con un cristal tan limpio que apenas era visible, la cortina negra echada a un lado. Madara abrió un puerta y ambos salieron a un pequeño camino de tierra decorado con piedras de río a cada lado. La brisa hizo bailar sus ropas y sus cabellos, el sol besó la piel expuesta de ambos.

El jardín era grande, lleno de árboles y pequeños rosales con arbustos bien recortados. El verde era resplandeciente por el rocío mañanero, le gustaba el aroma a tierra y césped mojado.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Hashirama miró a su alrededor, escuchando en el silencio. Luego, después de unos segundos, señaló un árbol a la izquierda.

Se acercaron al árbol señalado, Hashirama soltó lentamente la mano de Madara, cosa que causó un pequeño sentimiento de vacío que rápidamente desechó y rodeó el tronco mirando entre las ramas y hojas. Sonrió cuando halló lo que encontraba.

—Madara, ¿puedes ayudarme? —levantó las manos hacía él—. Hay algo que quiero coger. 

El azabache se acercó, se colocó detrás del Senju y rodeó las caderas del niño con ambas manos. Lo levantó, acercándolo a su objetivo.

— ¿Me explicarás en algún momento lo que estás haciendo?

—Haré una pomada. —dijo el moreno, tirando varias veces lo que quería del árbol hasta conseguirlo—. Ya puedes bajarme.

— ¿Para qué? 

El moreno no respondió, simplemente lo ignoró. El Uchiha lo dejó en el suelo, apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de Hashirama, se sorprendió al ver un panal mediano entre las pequeñas manos morenas del menor. Sus frías manos no dejaron sus caderas, no hasta que el pequeño volteó y le ofreció el panal mientras sacaba el trozo de papel de antes.

—Bien, sabía que por lo menos habría uno cerca. —dijo cuando agarró el panal, estaba abandonado por lo que no se preocupó—. ¿Cuánto de grande es el jardín?

—Soy rico y tengo una mansión con mucho terreno, ¿tú que crees?

El joven suspiró.

—Grande, entonces. Bien porque aún quedan tres cosas que necesito y que estoy seguro que dos estarán por aquí, últimamente son la "moda". —guardó su lista en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón debajo de su túnica—. No quiero molestarte si tienes cosas que hacer.

Realmente no le importaba pero la cortesía nunca se pierde, enseñanza de su querido padre. 

—No tengo nada que hacer así que puedo ayudarte con tu pequeña aventura. —le sonrió—. Será divertido.

El Senju encogió los hombros.

—Bien.

* * *

—Lavanda y un montón de avellanas... ¿Quién diría que tendría eso en el jardín?

Madara suspiraba descansando en uno de los tantos bancos del enorme jardín que poseía. Sabía que disponía de muchos terreno pero no pensaba que era tan grande y con tanta flora. Incluso en su pequeña búsqueda pudieron ver un par de ciervos a lo lejos, ¿si quiera tenía un maldito muro para separar su jardín de las tierras cultivables? Tendría que decírselo más tarde a Hikaku.

—La lavanda ahora mismo esta de moda en los jardines ricos, suele ser una flor que huele bien y que tiene un bonito color, las mujeres aman eso. En cuanto a los avellanos, la gente no saben que las tienen, no se fijan porque para ellos son todos iguales. —dijo mientras contaba lo que tenía.

Faltaban cosas, el aceite de limón y de oliva podrían ser encontrados en la cocina; si te pones en el peor de los casos tenga que hacer el mismo el aceite de limón que tampoco era muy difícil. Además, si se lo pedía a Hikaku con alguna excusa para alguna comida interesante seguramente se lo cumpla sin preguntar, así de práctico era el mayordomo. Lo que ahora mismo consideraba complicado era el aceite del árbol de té.

Era muy difícil de conseguir estos días, un elemento exclusivo de alta gama para las mujeres y hombres por el simple motivo del acné pues su aceite era perfecto para eliminar esas pequeñas protuberancias. Además de ser muy difícil de encontrar por su creciente demanda, era caro. Muy caro. Miró de reojo a Madara, podía intentar deducirlo, podía intentar... ¡Bah! ¿En qué estaba pensando? No tenía idea de cómo demonios encender de manera sexual a alguien, conocía los puntos erógenos pero la experiencia no. Suspiró y pensó, recuerda una vez que lo vio en la consulta de su padre, estaba en un pequeño frasco. El líquido era de un color amarillo blanquecino, muy claro. Recuerda que su padre se lo dio a oler, el aroma era tan fuerte que lo mareo por un momento. Su padre dijo que era para la hija de un conde, según las palabras de Butsuma la chica tenía la cara como el interior de una papaya, llena de granitos y puntos negros. Sonrió con ese recuerdo en mente.

Aunque poco duró su momento de nostalgia cuando escuchó la respiración de Madara en su oído. Sintió su cara roja y se apartó, no tan brusco pero si sorprendido. Los labios rojos del azabache se curvaban en una sonrisa cálida, no juguetona.

—Ese es un buen recuerdo familiar.

No lo entendió al principio luego supo lo que él vampiro quería decir. Suspiró, por lo menos esa habilidad para leer mentes si era verdad.

—Sí, mi... Mi papá era un buen hombre... Un hombre sabio y fuerte.

Madara lo miró fijamente por un largo rato, no lo tocó ni dijo nada, solo lo miró; como si intentará pensar en que debería decir. Sus ojos profundamente negros llevaban hasta el fondo de su alma, y de alguna manera no le disgustaba del todo. Podía decir incluso que el sol le daba un aura dorada, brillaba en su cabello negro y en su piel blanca, enmarcaba su rostro como si estuviera vivo, como si fuera humano. Si él fuera una chica seguramente caería rendido a sus pies con solo esta vista, pero no lo era, era un hombre doncel que intentaba ayudar a un niño de manos del abusador hermano de su... Secuestrador... 

¿Seguía siendo su secuestrador cuando le permitía tantas cosas? 

¿Por qué estaba haciendo tanto por un niño que solo había visto una vez y que, tal vez, ya estaba muerto? 

No lo sabía. 

—Yo lo pagaré. —murmuró el mayor—. Sé donde conseguir tu aceite.

Asintió.

—Aunque si prefieres intentar excitarme...

—Muchas gracias, Madara. —era la primera vez que decía su nombre—. Pero no quiero recurrir a eso.

Escuchó la risa del mayor, luego una mano en su hombro con un suave toque.

—Vamos dentro, mis ojos queman.

Asintió en silencio.

* * *

Ayudó a su pequeño humano a cargar con parte de sus ingredientes para su tan querida pomada antiséptica. Le dio una pequeña caja para que guardará todo y ordenó a Hikaku guardarla en un lugar fresco en donde pudieran aguantar sanos. Como siempre, sus órdenes fueron escuchada su acatadas al milímetro. 

Dejó a su pequeño humano ir a sus anchas por el lugar otra vez, no quería hacerlo sentir incómodo u obligado a pasar tiempo con él, de todas formas, tenía trabajo por hacer. Filas y filas de papeles por leer y firmar de proveedores y contratos de aquí y allá, mucho papeleo.

Fue a su despacho en el segundo piso, situado a un lado de su habitación. Nada más abrir la puerta el aroma a cedro inundó su nariz lo que lo hizo respirar profundamente, aunque no lo necesitaba, y disfrutar del ambiente tradicional. Dejando que la puerta se cerrara sola, fue a su silla de cuero negro detrás de su gran escritorio de roble barnizado. Una pluma y papeles ya lo esperaban, colocados perfectos y simétricos.

Los miró por un largo rato, luego suspiró y abrió una pequeña puerta en la parte baja de su escritorio. Tomó una botella de whisky y el vaso, primero lo lleno de la forma que debería, solo el culin, pero lo pensó y decidió que el líquido oscuro llegara hasta el borde para luego darle un gran trago. No era humano, a él no le dolía, no mucho, el ardor en su garganta tampoco se preocupaba por morirse, ya lo estaba. Limpió su boca con la mano cuando terminó con el vaso. 

Tomó la pluma y comenzó firmar.

* * *

_Despertó con un aire frío aunque se sentía caliente, sus articulaciones débiles y extremidades torpes y lentas. Apenas podía ver pues su vista pasaba de nítida a borrosa, mareando aún más su cabeza. Lo que sí podía decir es que estaba solo... Y húmedo._

_Tardó mucho tiempo en hacer que su cuerpo se moviera y cuando lo hizo, fue torpe y tembloroso. Notó que estaba en una casa, en una habitación que estaba destrozada por todas partes, el colchón roto y lleno de sangre, cuadros y muebles astillados, unos trozos de la pared caían al suelo._

_Comenzó a recordar._

_Tenía hambre, mucha hambre. No pudo conseguir a presos, tenía mucha hambre. Estaba desesperado. Una calle sucia, una pareja borracha, seguirlos hasta su casa y matarlos. Primero fue la mujer, la desgarró y mordió por todo el cuerpo, el hombre reacción y le disparó con el arma que llevaba escondida en el abrigo. No lo sintió, fue como un pequeño pinchazo, y lo comió como a ella. A medio chupar su cuerpo comenzó a quemar, dolía tanto que lo hizo gritar como un animal muriendo, cayó al suelo sujetando el pecho, lugar donde había sido herido y se desmayó._

_"Bala de plata." pensó mientras se levantaba. "¿Quién mierda tiene balas de plata?"_

_Bueno, su hermano estuvo matando hacía poco. Tal vez la iglesia o los mismos pueblerinos las crearon. Negó con la cabeza y salió de la casa apoyándose de las paredes, aún tenía dolores por el cuerpo y no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo desmayado; ¿horas?, ¿días? No sabía pero aprovechó que era de noche para irse._

_Andó un par de calles más, colapsando en un callejón mugroso y lleno de mierda y animales roñosos. Gimió cuando sus piernas ya no dieron a más y dejó la inconsciencia volviera._

_O eso esperaba._

_Un haz de luz iluminó sus ojos haciéndolo cerrarlos por la incomodidad y el brillo. Pasos y una voz grave, pudo sentir unas manos grandes en su cuerpo, tirando y sosteniendo su cuerpo casi inerte._

_—Tranquilo, soy médico. —escuchó esa voz en su oído cuando gimió y se revolvió, reticente a ser ayudado—. Soy Butsuma Senju y te llevaré a mi consulta. Aguanta despierto, por favor, hasta entonces._

_No lo hizo pues eso fue lo último que escuchó._


	6. Interludio I

Despertó en medio de la oscuridad, lo había escuchado en el silencio de la noche. Un gemido moribundo. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada de paja, con el ceño fruncido y mirada dormida y confusa. Esperó un rato, un par de segundos pero no volvió a escuchar nada por lo que lo tomó como uno de los ruidos lejanos del ganado que su familia poseía, no sería la primera vez que se despertará por eso. 

Volvió a echarse, más tranquilo. Para él, el sueño nunca fue un problema por lo que en menos de un par de segundos ya estaba casi dormido hasta que lo volvió a escuchar.

Era un gemido alto, como si alguien estuviera muriendo de una forma muy dolorosa. Lo que más lo estremeció fue que se escuchaba terriblemente cercano.

Con miedo, quitó las delgadas sábanas de su cuerpo. Mirando la puerta de su pequeño cuarto, pisó el piso de madera que crujió bajo su peso. Odiaba la oscuridad, cualquier niño de ocho años la odiaría, lo asustaba y lo atemorizaba, lo hacía querer correr y correr, alejarse del mal escondido en las tinieblas. Su familia y la Iglesia siempre le había inculcado que en las sombras el mal obra mejor y más efectivamente en los humanos, siempre le dijeron que llevara su cruz en el cuello, Dios podía guiarlo por el sendero ennegrecido.

Así que, llevando una mano al pecho, decidió moverse lentamente hacía la puerta. No tenía velas, se reservaban para momentos especiales así que tenía que ir a ciegas. Se consoló pensando que tal vez sea algún cordero que de alguna forma pudo entrar en casa, que sonaba así porque un coyote o un lobo lo había atacado, se dijo que podría correr al cuarto de sus padres y aprovechando el susto dormir entre ellos. Sí, eso haría, eso pasaría. Sólo era un cordero.

Abrió la puerta de madera que crujió, apretó los dientes ante el ruido y salió con cuidado, pisando las maderas que no iban a crujir, las conocía todas de sus tantas fugas nocturnas a las letrinas fuera de la casa. Su pasó por la silenciosa y oscura casa acabó pronto, no vivía en un lugar grande, era una casita de un piso con dos habitaciones, una cocina y un comedor pequeño, baños afuera. Era feliz así, no entendía la tendencia d ellos ricos en comprar mansiones si ante Dios todos serían iguales en su reino.

Llegó al comedor donde, gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las ventanas sin cortinas, vio todo destrozado. Mesas, sillas, armarios y demás, todo construido por ellos mismos, roto y esparcido por todo el espacio. Dio un paso para mirar mejor, su pie alcanzó algo viscoso y... Caliente.

Miró el suelo, lo vio cubierto por algún líquido oscuro. Se agachó, su camisón hecho a partir de un saco de tela para arroz roto se cayó al suelo junto a él. Vio que el blanco se teñía de rojo, eso lo asustó. Llevó la mano al suelo, al líquido, y lo tocó con las yemas para luego acercarlo a su nariz y oler. Era metálico.

Escuchó el gemido otra vez, detrás de la mesa robusta mesa. Corrió hacía ella, con cuidado de no resbalar y vio algo que... Que casi lo hizo gritar.

Su padre estaba allí, tirado y con el vientre rajado, no tenía ropa, estaba desnudo y la sangre salía y salía, manchando todo a su alrededor. Sus ojos negros miraban el techo, su rostro en una mueca de dolor. Aún así, con todo lo doloroso que podía ser, seguía vivo.

Cubrió su boca con manos pequeñas, reprimiendo un grito de horror. Los oscuros ojos de su progenitor pasaron el blanco techo a él, su mano se levantó parcialmente como si quisiera atraparlo. Pudo sentir las lágrimas en su rostro.

—V... Ve.... T... Te... Vete... —habló antes de callar por siempre.

Retrocedió torpemente hacía atrás, asustado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué... Por qué no escuchó nada? ¿Qué era todo esto?

Su respiración se agitó, su cabeza comenzó a doler. Un ataque de pánico, no podía tener uno ahora, no podía. Mordió su labio inferior, y respiró por la nariz una y otra y otra vez. Estos ataques solían pasarle de vez en cuando, su madre solía calmarlo haciéndolo respirar hondo para luego darle un pequeño masaje en la espalda pues al ponerse tan tensa solía dolerle mucho después.

Gimió cuando se calmó y pensó. Apenas era un niño pero era inteligente, no inocente como los niños ricos que no tienen que pensar en el dinero que tiene que ganar por día todos los días par a poder comer algo, sabía que esto era producto tal vez de un loco o un ladrón. Su padre le dijo que estás cosas solían pasar a menudo a las afueras, en los pueblos como el suyo, porque era más fácil entrar y robar. Pero ellos no eran ricos, su padre trabajaba en una fábrica haciendo zapatos y su madre en otra arreglando la tela. Él mismo trabajaba para la misma fábrica que su padre, engrasaba y revisaba las maquinas cuando fallaban, al ser pequeño y menudo podía meterse en pequeños sitios por eso era el indicado para ese trabajo. Y aún así apenas tenían para el pan.

Cerró los ojos. Cuando alguien muere, si ha sido bueno va al cielo, estaba seguro que su progenitor estaba en ese lugar ahora. Se presigno ante su cadáver, y... Escuchó una risa...

Miró hacía la puerta de la casa. Un hombre estaba de pie, una sonrisa burlesca. Su risa era estridente, maniática. No podía verlo, la oscuridad lo rodeaba al completo, incluso con la luz de la luna, no podía. Lo único que realmente vio fueron sus ojos negros, brillantes y peligrosos. Retrocedió, asustado. 

—Que lindo, de verdad... Tierno como un niño. —dijo con voz suave y calmada—. Ya veo porque intentaba que solo me centrará en él.

Apretó los puños, estaba enfadado.

— ¿Quién eres? —respiró profundo, el pecho dolía—. ¿¡Por qué hiciste esto!? ¡Maldito ases...!

Cuando menos lo esperó, el hombro estaba justo delante de él. Tenía el cabello negro, recogido en una coleta y su ropa era negra. Piel pálida, muy pálida. Y... Colmillos. Grandes y gruesos, brillantes y deseosos por su carne.

Abrió los ojos como platos, horrorizado. Tal vez no tenía mucha educación como los niños burgueses, tal vez no sabía leer o escribir pero algo que sí tenía claro, gracias a su educación en casa y en la Iglesia local, fue sobre la existencia de lo seres de la noche, entes dispuestos a matar a personas débiles en la fe. Este ser que tenía delante era... Un vampiro.

Esa mano fría y grande tomó su muñeca con extrema fuerza, como si quisiera romper el hueso.

—No me interesa escucharte. Ahora, ¿por qué no eres un buen niño y me dejas comerte de una vez?

Tragó saliva desesperado, el rostro pálido del ser se acercaba más y más a su cuello y él no podía liberarse de ese agarre mortal, ni tirando ni revolviéndose, el vampiro lo tenía fuertemente agarrado. Entonces miró el suelo, un trozo de madera afilado estaba a un solo paso de él, si se agacha a lo suficiente podría cogerlo. Mordió su labio inferior otra vez, dejándose caer al suelo tan abruptamente que el vampiro pareció sorprendido por un segundo, solo un brillo de sorpresa por una pequeña fracción de tiempo antes de mirarlo justo en el momento que cogía la madera y la levantaba, clavándola en la mejilla del hombre.

Él lo soltó, entre gritos y juramentos. Kagami aprovechó esto y salió corriendo hacía el cuarto de sus padres. Tenían una ventana en la parte superior de la cama matrimonial, lo suficientemente grande para escapar por ella, siempre permanecía abierta para que el aire pesado del verano no se quedará. Cuando entró, cerró la puerta y miró a la cama.

Vio a su madre muerta también, aunque sin manchas de sangre, estaba vacía. Miró a otro lado mientras se subía a la cama y alcanzaba la ventana, luego volvería a darles una buena sepultura.

Estaba a punto de salir, solo una pierna más fuera y podría correr a la Iglesia. Con suerte cogerían a ese demonio H lo quemarían.

Estaba tan, tan cerca.

Pero una mano tomó sus cabellos azabaches y tiró hacía atrás. Cayó encima del cadáver su madre, su rostro pálido en una mueca de dolor perpetuo. Volteó y un golpe lo hizo gemir de dolor, su ojo ardía y palpitaba; otro golpe en el estómago le quitó el aliento y tosió fuertemente. Las manos de ese ser se hallaron en su cuerpo, tiraron del camisón desgarrando la tela y dejando su cuerpo desnudo.

Se retorció en la cama, medio mareado. No quería morir, no quería morir de esta forma. Lloró cuando otro golpe se encontró con su espalda, se arqueó gritando de dolor.

—Parece que tenemos un rebelde aquí. —escuchó su tétrica voz—. Voy a enseñarte cuál es tu lugar en la cadena alimenticia.

Una de esas manos mantuvieron su cabeza en el colchón, obligándole a ver a su madre muerte. Otra se posó en su cintura, levantándola de la cama. Soltó un jadeo cuando pudo sentir algo caliente en su ano, duro y mojado, a la vez que podía sentir esos colmillos en su cuello. Su boca se abrió, anticipando el grito.

Y el dolor apareció como dagas.

Pudo sentir como chupaba su sangre mientras lo violaba delante del cadáver de su amada madre, en el colchón de sus padres.

No supo cuándo, tal vez cuando ya no pudo soportar los empujes duros y ásperos del ser o cuando sintió que terminaba dentro de él, pero se desmayó, cuando despertó estaba en otro lugar. Una habitación oscura y sucia, maltratada con las sábanas llenas de polvo.

Y ese mismo ser mirándolo desde la oscuridad. 


	7. Detalles

_—Hey... Hey, despierta... ¡Despierta!_

_Abrió los ojos con un fuerte jadeo. Pestañeó muchas veces, manteniendo los ojos cerrados por unos segundos por la molesta luz blanca brillante que colgaba del techo. Intentó cubrirse con el antebrazo pero no pudo, lo intentó otra vez y se percató de las ataduras en sus muñecas y brazos, piernas y tobillos en una camilla de metal. Se percató que no llevaba camiseta, solo tenía su pantalón oscuro lleno de sangre suya y ajena._

_Ya despierto y enfadado, tiró de todas sus extremidades frenéticamente en un intento de liberación frustrada. Miró a todas partes, la sala estaba llena de frascos con líquidos extraños y armarios con probetas y partes de huesos humanos y animales, una imagen del cuerpo con señales nombrando dichas zonas. Notó que un hombre se hallaba en una esquina, tenía un libro en mano y apuntaba cosas con un lápiz. Se veía alguien joven y serio, llevaba un pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca con una bata blanca remangada hasta los codos. Su piel era morena y sus ojos eran de un color avellana muy oscuro, cabello atado en una pequeña coleta y unas facciones duras._

_—Diez de octubre de 1896. —murmuró—. El sujeto ha despertado, procederé a cuestionarlo._

_Cerró su libro con un pequeño golpe, lo dejó en un mostrador cercano y tomó una bolsa con pequeños círculos. Se apoyó del metal y se sentó justo encima de las caderas del azabache quien entrecerró los ojos._

_— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó por fin Madara, apretando los dientes._

_—Creo que ya te lo dije._

_—No lo recuerdo._

_Vio esos labios curvarse en una sonrisa._

_—Soy Butsuma Senju, doctor y padre de familia. —se presentó con orgullo—. Y voy a preguntarte unas cuantas cosas, espero que colabores o tendré que someterte con dolor, y ni tú ni yo queremos eso._

_Rio ante esa declaración. No lo pudo evitar._

_— ¿Quién te crees que eres, mortal? ¿El puto Van Helsing? Será mejor que aprendas tu lugar aquí. —tiró de sus ataduras con fuerza, buscando romperlas._

_Butsuma suspiró y tomó un círculo de de la bolsa, lo dejó caer descuidadamente en el pecho desnudo del ser. Una vez el acero rozó la piel pálida, humo comenzó a salir y el vampiro paró sus resistencia, soltando un grito que enseguida cortó._

_—Plata. —explicó—. Sé lo que eres. Sé que has matado a personas._

_Apretando los puños, miró con odio al moreno encima de él._

_— ¿Por eso me has traído aquí? —espetó—. ¿Te la pone dura controlar a un ser de la noche? —se burló._

_Otro círculo, otro grito._

_—No voy a soportar faltas a mi persona, así que cuida tu vocabulario._

_— ¡No tengo porque seguir las órdenes de un humano bastardo! ¡Si no tuvieras esa asquerosa plata, estarías temblando e implorando por piedad mientras te chupo la sangre!_

_Otro círculo._

_— ¡PARA!_

_Se mantuvieron en silencio un largo rato hasta el suspiro del doctor._

_—Más de treinta personas, mujeres, niños, abuelos, hombres... Todos muertos sin una gota de sangre, con dos agujeros de diez centímetros de profundidad. —cruzó los brazos—. Medí tus colmillos, ocho centímetros, y son más delgados que las marcas en las víctimas. Pero... Sé que has matado, recientemente. —se acercó rostro de Madara—. ¿Quién?_

_El Uchiha cerró los ojos y volteó la cabeza hacía la derecha. Le ardía el pecho, sentía el calor del dolor como si estuviera en llamas. Negó con la cabeza. Realmente no quería problemas, solo quería descansar. El humano, Butsuma, era extraño. Las pocas veces en las que estuvo atrapado por mortales, el miedo y la intimidación solían funcionar, el Senju no era así, lo afrontaba como si sus amenazas y su acto fuera cosa de un niño malcriado._

_Mordió su labio inferior por un momento._

_—Un hombre... Una mujer... Ella... Tenía un vestido rojo y él tenía un traje azul oscuro._

_No lo pudo ver que sintió la sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara morena._

_—Fue más fácil de lo que pensé._

_Madara suspiró._

_—Solo... Tengo hambre._

* * *

—Hikaku. —llamó al mayordomo que recorría un pasillo con grandes zancadas.

El azabache volteó y sonrió al pequeño Senju que se acercaba sonriendo.

—Si pregunta por sus objetos, los coloque a un lado de la carne. Si pregunta por el amo se encuentra ocupado ahora mismo.

— ¿Otra vez?

—Ya sabe, las distribuciones son lentas y los tratos débiles. Hay que ser precisos en cada selección.

Hashirama asintió, puso un pie detrás del otro con las manos agarradas en su espalda.

—Yo... ¿Quizá podría prepararle algo de café? El trabajo en papeleo es agotador, lo vi en mi padre.

Hikaku lo miró por unos instantes antes de asentir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Claro!

Siguió al mayordomo por la mansión hasta la cocina. Pusieron a hervir el agua mientras Hikaku se encargaba de moler los granos del café, el crujido de los granos fue lo único que se escuchó por un largo rato en la vacía cocina.

— ¿Algún día... Me iré de esta casa, Hikaku?

El hombre tarareó.

—Puede. Las puertas no están cerradas, ni con llave ni con cadenas. Esta en sus opciones irse, nadie lo retiene. Solo queremos que sea consciente que su futuro como un miembro del clan Senju se ha perdido.

Volvieron al silencio.

—No debería decir esto pero... Usted es la primera persona que ha pisado esta casa por parte del amo.

Hashirama frunció el ceño, miró a Hikaku.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No ha tenido más víctimas? 

—El amo Madara nunca ha traído a nadie aquí, ni como comida ni cómo amante. Es realmente... Extraño pero maravilloso que este aquí, mi señor. Usted, Hashirama Senju, es especial.

Mantuvo la mirada con el hombre por unos minutos, cuando anunció que todo estaba listo comenzó a preparar la taza de café y preparar una manta que Hikaku le aconsejó llevar consigo. No volvieron a hablar en todo la preparación y la caminata hacía el despacho de Madara, Hikaku solo lo dejó en la puerta con una reverencia.

Entró en la habitación después de golpear tres veces, un delicioso aroma lo recibió. Era el mismo que usaba su padre para su despacho en casa y su consulta. Fue agradable y relajó sus nervios crecientes. Soltó el aliento lentamente y observó el lugar, vio muchas estanterías con muchos libros sobre lugares exóticos y bancarios, algunas fotos de la familia y cuadros de paisajes hermosos florales en las paredes. El suelo estaba cubierto con una alfombra negra, una mesa y dos sillas al costado derecho delante de una chimenea apagada. En el centro, el gran escritorio con dos butacas de cuero robusto y la silla grande en donde yacía Madara, dormido encima de este.

Soltó un pequeño suspiró, no tendrían que hablar. No quería explicar nada del detalle del café.

Se acercó al escritorio y dejó la taza humeante a un lado de la cabeza dormida del azabache y lo cubrió con la manta oscura por los hombros y espalda. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, lo sabía, pero aún así se sentía observado. Negó con la cabeza, era una tontería.

Sus pies no se movieron, sus ojos no se apartaron del hombre. Se veía... Bello. Su apariencia era atractiva, no iba a negarlo, aunque con un aura peligrosa. Sin embargo, dormido... Era casi humano. Sin pensarlo, levantó la mano morena y la posó suavemente en el costado derecho de la cara de Madara, acariciando la piel helada y suave. Si tan solo no fuera un monstruo...

—Eso... Se siente bien. —murmuró la tranquila voz de Madara.

No se asustó, ni retiró la mano. Sólo se sonrojó y retiró la mirada.

—Pensé que los vampiros no podían dormir fuera de un ataúd sin la tierra de su lugar d origen. 

—Toda esta casa esta debajo de mi lugar natal, es casi como un gran ataúd para mí. —explicó entre bostezos—. Además, esta silla se ha construido con un poco de tierra en su interior. Eso lo facilita aún más. 

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, solo mirándose. ¿Por qué se sentía tan tranquilo con él? 

—Te hice... Un poco de café. A mi padre lo ayudaba a trabajar mejor cuando tenía que pasar mucho rato leyendo...

Cuando volvió a mirar la cara del azabache, este se encontraba sonriendo perezosamente. Se acomodó en el tacto de su mano cálida.

—Es un hermoso detalle pero yo no tomo ni como bebidas o comidas humanas. —se incorporó tomando la mano de Hashirama entre las suyas grandes, la manta se aferró a sus anchos hombros—. No las soporto, es como comer arena.

—Ah... Yo... Lo siento, no... —el Senju suspiró—. Es un rutina tan arraigada en mí de cuando mi padre estaba vivo que no lo pensé... Lo lamento.

Madara rio dulcemente y acarició sus cabellos. Luego tomó la taza de té y la llevó a sus labios.

—Aún así, si es algo que has hecho tú, lo beberé.

—No hace falta, yo...

Calló cuando Madara comenzó a beber. Su rostro no se curvó ni se distorsionó en ninguna mueca de asco o vómito, bebió todo el líquido agrio con una cara de deleite extremo, como si en su boca estuviera pasando el mismísimo cielo con todos los ángeles. Cuando terminó, limpió su boca con el reverso de su mano que no sostenía a Hashirama y suspiró. Su rostro revelando un placer creciente.

—Creo que... Ha sido el café más rico que he tomado en mi vida. —le sonrió a su pequeño humano—. Gracias.

El Senju pudo sentir sus mejillas arder mucho más, tenía una sensación agradable en su pecho, calidez.

—De nada, supongo. 


	8. Acciones

Pasaron tres días, uno en el que Hashirama se halló preparando la pomada; otros dos para que el producto se enfriara y tomara la forma y estado que debería. El castaño se sentía orgulloso de su primera preparación, sus conocimientos eran increíbles pero aún era novato en el tema de preparación de medicinas y recetas. Le había echado, ya como toque personal, un poco de aceite de rosas para hacer que el aroma de la crema fuera bueno.

Ahora, lo único que quedaba era el problema de acercarse a ese pasillo sin que el imbécil de Izuna estuviera cerca a lo que Madara de ofreció como distracción. Tenía que hacer un par de tratos en los puertos del pueblo cercano, que estaba a unas tres horas en carro, y aprovecharía para llevárselo y enseñarle los negocios familiares.

—Tardaremos unas ocho horas. —le dijo el azabache, parados en el despacho del Uchiha—. Le dije a Hikaku que haga unas cuantas tareas fuera de casa, las doncellas no suben mucho al tercer piso así que tienes el camino libre.

Hashirama asintió. Se abrazó a sí mismo, mirando a otro lugar en el suelo. Madara arqueó la ceja.

— ¿Estás bien?

Guardó silencio un momento; luego, alzó la cabeza y miró a esos ojos negros.

—Solo... Cuídate.

Madara sonrió y revolvió el cabello atado del moreno.

—Hablaré también con Izuna, estoy seguro que si escucha puede... Mejorar el trato con el niño. —su mano trazó las facciones del moreno, delineó el borde del labio inferior de Hashirama—. Creo que quieres eso, ¿verdad?

—S... Sí..

—Bien, yo también. No quiero a un niño tan pequeño en mi conciencia.

Se miraron un momento antes de sonreír.

—Suerte.

—Gracias.

* * *

Suspiró y respiró hondo delante de la puerta en donde vio por última vez a Kagami. Mordió su lengua y tocó tres veces la gran puerta de madera. No escuchó nada, ningún movimiento o pasos, gemidos o llantos, nada.

Miró a ambos lados del pasillo, luego al pomo de la puerta. Colocó una mano alrededor y giró, pudo escuchar como la puerta cedía con un pequeño gruñido en las bisagras. Todo lo que pudo ver en la habitación una vez dentro fue la oscuridad y el contorno de una cama en una esquina. Era igual que la suya, enorme y con dosel de tela negra. El sueño también tenía la alfombra negra y suave, haciendo que sus pasos casi ni se escucharán.

La chimenea en medio de la habitación estaba fría y llena de hollín, se notaba que llevaba años sin ser usada.

— ¿Hola? —susurró—. Soy la persona que viste antes, yo vengo a ayudar. —se acercó a la cama, alzó una mano para retirar la tela del dosel.

Y cuando lo hizo, sintió un gran nudo en su garganta.

El pequeño estaba atado de pies y manos, ojos y boca cubiertos por grueso cuero. Estaba desnudo y cubierto de moretones, mordidas y semen. Estaba despierto porque temblaba suavemente.

Hashirama sabía que existían personas malas pero que llegarán a este punto de maldad era... Tenebroso. Tenía suerte de que Madara no fuera dle tipo tradicionalista como lo era su hermano.

Tan rápido como pudieron sus manos, quitaron las cuerdas de cuero que cubrían boca y ojos. Estaban tan apretadas que dejaron marca en la piel pálida del pequeño niño. Kagami tenía los ojos entrecerrados, ojeras aún más pronunciadas y pómulos tan afilados que daba miedo. Desató los brazos y los pies, sobando las extremedidas para que la sangre pudiera correr con facilidad por estas. Lo escuchó gemir con dolor, parpadeó para apartar lágrimas.

—Tienes que venir conmigo. —murmuró antes de cargarlo con todo el cuidado que pudo, como cuando cuidaba de un Itama con gripe.

Lo iba a mantener en su habitación, ya le daba igual que Izuna se enfadara y rompiera en cólera. Este niño no iba a morir así, no se lo merecía, no iba a permitirlo... No otra vez.

* * *

Llevaban en el carruaje un cuarto de hora en silencio. No se miraban, no se hablaban ni siquiera estaban sentados en el mismo asiento. Uno en frente del otro, cada uno mirando un punto distinto en las pequeñas ventanas del carro.

Eran hermanos, habían sido educados juntos, habían entrenado juntos y habían compartidos muchos recuerdos juntos. Tristemente, Madara se preguntó en qué momento Izuna creció tanto para decidir ir por el camino de sus ancestros en vez de uno libre de asesinatos sin sentido que sólo lo llevarían a un único y desesperados final, la muerte lenta y agobiante. Como la de su abuelo.

Apretó la mandíbula, pensando en lo que quería decir. Si tan sólo Izuna supiera la verdad de la muerte de su padre, si tan sólo supiera tantas cosas que su abuelo, un hombre machista y tradicional, no les contó, envenenando sus pequeñas mentes de niños con salvajadas...

—Izuna.

No recibió respuesta. Estaba acostumbrado a esto.

—Sé que no quieres oírlo de mí pero... ¿No crees que te estás pasando con ese niño?

Un gruñido.

— ¿Cuántos años debe tener? ¿Ocho? Las cosas que le haces... Un niño tan pequeño no debería pasar por eso.

— ¿Qué demonios importa si es un niño, adulto o un viejo? Si tengo hambre, como. Si quiero sexo, lo tengo. Si solo quiero torturarlo, lo hago. Para eso están los humanos, son esclavos para nosotros. Nada más que simple hormigas en nuestro camino...

— ¡Izuna! —esta vez grito, mirándolo directamente a esos ojos que más de una vez consoló—. ¿¡Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo!? ¿Por qué crees que todos murieron? ¿Por qué crees que somos tan odiados? No será por nuestro trato tan dulce con la humanidad. Todos hemos sido tan egoístas, tan animales, que hemos buscado que los propios hombres acaben con nuestra existencia de esas maneras tan brutales. ¡Muchos de nosotros han muerto porque no sabía controlarse, si tan solo hubieran dejado de pensar en su maldito estómago...! 

— ¡Tampoco hemos podido vivir con ellos, mira lo que le pasó a padre por esas ideas tan tontas!

Callaron. Seguían mirándose.

Izuna negó.

—Eres igual que él. —dijo por fin el menor—. Esa idea de que se puede convivir con los seres humanos, sin tener que matarlos, con amor, con paz... Estás yendo por su mismo camino, con ese niño Senju que has traído. Y vas a morir, tan patéticamente como él. —retiró su mirada a la ventana—. Y cuando eso pase, yo no sentiré nada. Te lo merecías, por estúpido. Dejé de admirarte... Hace mucho tiempo.

Madara siguió con los ojos clavados en Izuna mucho tiempo después de la pequeña pelea.

De verdad... Lo había perdido.

* * *

_— ¿Y qué tal?_

_Madara tarareó, pensativo._

_—Está bien aunque tiene un regusto extraño... —encogió sus hombros—. Pero sabe bien, no está tan malo._

_Butsuma apuntó rápidamente en su libro._

_—Bien, pues la sangre de cerdo y vaca son aceptables. Pollo, cordero y oveja, no. —metió una mano en su bolsillo, sacando un caramelo—. Toma, pruébalo._

_El azabache arqueó una ceja._

_—Yo no... No puedo..._

_—Inténtalo, quiero saber que pasa._

_Suspirando, asintió y tomó el pequeño dulce. Lo metió en su boca y saboreó el azúcar..._

_Azúcar..._

_—Esto... Sabe bien. —dijo masticando, por primera vez algo hecho por el humano sabía a algo en vez de solo ser arena en su boca—. Está delicioso..._

_Vio al Senju reír, sacó unos cuantos más del bolsillo de su bata._

_—Toma, tengo más._

_Los aceptó con gusto, comiendo en silencio observando al moreno escribir._

_Mientras lo miraba, recordaba las últimas semanas. Nunca pensó que después de haber sido torturado con plata, pudiera haber tenido una charla tan interesante sobre los tipos de sangre de cualquier humano o animal mientras, de hecho, tomaba sangre humana delante de un humano. Toda una paradoja. Butsuma era alguien tranquilo y relajante, poseía un aura paternal y cercana. Le gustaba pasar ratos largos con él, hablando de todo y nada a la vez, aprendiendo sobre la medicina humana y las tradiciones que salían de vez en cuando._

_Muchas veces, se encontraba deseando poder ser un hombre normal y corriente y vivir una vida mortal como uno más. Se veía tan bien el envejecer y morir por la edad, y no asesinado con odio por crímenes cometidos por seres en el pasado que no pudieron controlarse._

_Agitó la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos. Se acercó al escritorio de Butsuma y miró los papeles, eran expedientes de pacientes con distintas dolencias. Otros papeles eran actas de defunciones. Bolígrafos y lápices esparcidos por aquí y por allá. Un pequeño marco con una foto. Una hermosa dama vestida de blanco, sentada en una silla y Butsuma a lado, cargando a un bebé muy parecido a él. El fondo era la típica tela blanca y el suelo de azulejos blancos y negros._

_— ¿Es tu esposa?_

_Butsuma volteó a verlo, sonriendo asintió._

_—Y el bebé es mi primer hijo. Su nombre es Hashirama._

_—Hashirama... —trazó con sus temas el rostro del pequeño—. Es... Lindo._

_—Es mi pequeño tesoro. —suspiró el moreno, orgulloso—. Apenas tiene un año pero observa todo su entorno con ojos curioso y brillantes. Será alguien grandioso de mayor, lo sé._

_Observó por última vez el pequeño bebé Senju, si era hijo de Butsuma sería alguien muy bueno y amable, de eso estaba seguro._

_Se apartó del escritorio y se acercó a las estanterías llenas de libros de medicina. Eran libros gruesos, de tapa dura y de cuero. Estaban limpios y ordenados por orden alfabético, se preguntó si Butsuma había leído cada uno, seguramente no y eran simple decoración. Eran libros para toda una vida mortal._

_En su búsqueda por algo relativamente llamativo, encontró algo que si llamó su atención. Un libro que no tenía nada en el lomo, ni letras ni siquiera un dibujo. Hecho un vistazo a Butsuma, comprobando que seguía con sus apuntes, y tomó el libro de cuero blanco._

_No era nada más que un simple libro de apuntes, aunque no eran del todo del trabajo. Habían listas de compras semanales, listas con nombres de niño y niña, pequeñas entradas de diario..._

_Una foto._

_Bueno, no era lo era sino una pequeña pintura como las que tenía en casa con familiares. Aunque esta se veía como esos retratos rápidos de los pequeño artistas en las ferias de primavera o verano._

_No sería nada del otro mundo sino fuera porque, de hecho, una de las personas retratadas era su padre. Tajima Uchiha._

_Butsuma en el dibujo se veía más joven, no tenía mucha diferencia con el hombre de ahora pero se veían muchas menos arrugas._

_—Conocías... A mi padre... —salió sin más, no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación para sí mismo._

_Si tenía que ser sincero, conocía muy poco a su padre. Lo recordaba, muy vagamente en su niñez. Sabía que su padre amaba viajar, siempre estaba fuera yendo de un sitio a otro, conociendo el mundo y sus costumbres, lenguas y culturas. No lo juzgaba por eso, es más, le parecía divertido tener esa vida. Sin embargo, ni sus hermanos ni él tuvieron esa suerte pues fueron educados por su abuelo, un hombre horrible de creencias muy cerradas._

_Se notaba que no le gustaba el comportamiento tan libre de su progenitor, por lo que siempre andaba criticándolo y envenenando su memoria con palabras duras. Lo pintaba como si fuera un hereje, un estúpido hombre que merecía la muerte por su amabilidad con los humanos. No sucumbió a esa palabras, no podía importarle menos eso. No lo diría pero si tuviera la oportunidad, también se iría lejos. No le importaba si tenía que matar de todas formas ya estaba cubierto de sangre, solo quería irse._

_Cuando volteó, consciente de lo dicho, hacía Butsuma lo vio parado sin hacer nada. Con la cabeza baja y los hombros bajos._

_—Oh... Eso... —volteó con ojos brillosos—. Sí, Tajima Uchiha... Claro que sería alguien cercano a ti..._

_Suspiró y tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio._

_—Creo que debería contártelo._

_Tragó saliva y asintió. También se sentó en las sillas delante del escritorio, escuchando atentamente la historia._


	9. Peleas

_—Era de noche cuando lo conocí. Recuerdo que me había quedado hasta tarde leyendo en la antigua biblioteca de mi pueblo natal. Me salvó de dos ladrones que intentaron matarme por negarme a darles mis cosas. —miró el anillo en su dedo—. Los mató delante de mí, fue brutal. Y no me asustó... Solo me dejó curioso y seguí buscándole. Cuando por fin pude alcanzarlo, fueron buenos días. Buenas memorias. —sus ojos se oscurecieron—. Sin embargo, incluso ahora, existen personas que no... No escuchan razones. Lo asesinaron delante de mí. Fue horrible así que huí lejos, fue demasiado._

_Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los dos. De repente, la habitación en la que estaban se sentía pequeña y asfixiante. Butsuma negó con la cabeza y saco un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo, limpio sus manos con este._

_—Se siente extraño hablar de él después de tanto tiempo... Perdón. —sonrió un poco nervioso—. De todas formas, creo que es tarde. —cambió de tema—. Creo que debería ir a casa._

_Madara asintió. Salió de la habitación sin decir más, estaba... Confundido._

* * *

Hashirama lavó al pequeño Kagami con agua, trapo y un balde con agua tibia. Sacó mucha mugre de su cuerpo, tuvo que cambiar varias veces el agua por lo sucia que se tornaba después de un par de pasadas del trapo. Lo vistió con el fino y cálido camisón que usó cuando se despertó y tiró el que sangriento y sucio que tenía a la chimenea de su habitación. Untó la pomada por todas la heridas de cuello, hombros, muñecas y muslos; también colocó suavemente sobre el ano desgarrado de Kagam, lo vendó y arropó al desmayado y limpio niño con las gruesas mantas, manteniéndolo caliente. 

Preparó una sopa de pollo, un poco de pan y queso con salchichas cocidas. Lo colocó todo en una pulcra bandeja y subió de nuevo a su habitación donde encontró a un Kagami semi despierto y confundido. Sus pequeños y hundidos ojos se dirigieron a Hashirama con miedo nada más entrar.

—Tranquilo, estás en mi habitación. —explicó el Senju acercándose con la bandeja, percibió como el niño miraba la comida con desespero pero sin hacer nada—. Traje comida, imagino que él no te ha estado alimentando desde que llegaste.

Bordeó la cama para poder dejar la bandeja en las piernas terriblemente delgadas del menor. Se alejó un par de pasos para no agobiarlo con su presencia.

Kagami siguió mirando la comida, sin hacer nada.

—Puedes comer, no te preocupes. —le dijo—. Tienes que comer.

Sus ojos negros dieron una última mirada a Hashirama antes de lanzarse como loco sobre la bandeja a comer todo lo que en su boca cupiera. El moreno vio como dejaba de lado la cuchara y el tenedor, comía con las manos temblorosas; no dijo nada, prefería esperar y dejar que Kagami se relajará poco a poco.

Cuando por fin el menor terminó de comer, sus ojos lo miraron otra vez.

—Ese... —Kagami era cauteloso—. ¿Sabe que estoy aquí?

El moreno mordió su labio inferior.

—No, no lo sabe.

De pronto, la bandeja y todos los platos sucios cayeron al suelo. Kagami arrancó las sábanas de su cuerpo y, gateando, intentó salir de la enorme cama. Hashirama notó como le costaba moverse, su labios se curvaban cada vez que movía alguna extremidad. El Senju evitó que siguiera moviéndose, haría que las vendas dejarán de hacer presión en sus heridas y sería aún más doloroso para el niño curarse.

Lo volvió a tumbar en la cama, Kagami ni siquiera tenía fuerza para patalear. Sollozaba en silencio, echo bolita entre las gruesas sábanas.

—Me castigará... Va a castigarme... —susurraba con la voz rota—. Es cruel y solo quiere verme sufrir... Tengo miedo... Tengo miedo...

Hashirama lo miró por un momento. Tragó saliva y respiró. Acarició la espalda del pequeño azabache, un toque cálido y suave como el que su padre le daba cuando estaba triste y desesperado. 

—Tranquilo, yo... Yo me haré cargo de todo. Fui yo quien te sacó de esa habitación. —habló con voz tranquila—. Lo prometo, no te hará nada. Me aseguraré de que no pueda ni siquiera mirarte.

— ¿Por qué... Me ayudas? —preguntó por fin después de minutos de silencio. Lo miraba con lágrimas en la cara pálida.

Hashirama abrió la boca para responder pero se halló vacío. Pensó, en silencio.

—Solo... No quería que un niño muriera de esta forma. —le sonrió—. Me parece muy cruel lo que ese tipo te hace, yo... Yo no quiero ver como alguien más muere de una forma tan... Injusta.

Kagami seguía mirándolo, sin decir nada.

—Tenía hermanos menores. —dijo Hashirama—. Yo los vi morir, su sangre salpicó mi cara. Mi padre también murió en mi cara. Y yo... Yo no pude hacer nada. —suspiró—. Quiero ayudarte. No quiero que eso vuelva a pasar.

El niño apartó su mirada hacía las vendas en su cuerpo. Tembló antes de sentarse en la cama, a una distancia del moreno. Abrazó sus rodillas. 

— ¿De verdad... Te harás cargo?

—Lo prometo.

El azabache asintió. Limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.

—Perdón por... Todo el desorden.

—No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de todo eso. —se bajó de la cama—. Ahora solo quiero que vuelvas a dormir por un rato, tienes que seguir descansando. Haré más sopa.

Se acercó a todos los platos tirados por la gran cama, los colocó en la bandeja y le sonrió al niño que aún lo miraba fijamente.

—Sé que ahora mismo es algo difícil pero confía en mí. Yo también soy humano, y tengo conocimientos médicos básicos así que podré curar todas esas heridas. Quiero ayudarte, lo prometo.

Salió de la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta de madera. Se apoyó de esta con otro suspiro aún más largo y cansado. Palpó su estómago, lo sentía revuelto de la preocupación y la rabia. Estaba tan mal, no podía creer que alguien como Izuna existiera. Hacer daño a un niño inocente y solo por un capricho... De verdad, tenía suerte de haber sido encontrado por Madara.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, fue de vuelta a la cocina.

* * *

— ¡HIKAKU!

Tan rápido como siempre, Hikaku apareció a un lado de Izuna. 

— ¿Sí, mi señor? 

— ¿Dónde está mi cena? —preguntó tan brusco y enojado como lo estaba. Tenía las manos en las manos en puños, tenía una idea de donde estaría.

—No lo sé, mi señor. Tal vez se halla escapado. Si me permite, sacaré a los perros. 

No recibió respuesta, Izuna pasó por su lado y fue escaleras abajo, hacía el segundo piso. 

Hikaku lo siguió unos cuantos pasos por detrás, curioso de lo que haría su amo. 

Su curiosidad se convirtió en sorpresa cuando vio donde el más joven de los hermanos Uchiha se detuvo delante de la puerta del prometido de Madara. Arqueó una ceja, a punto de preguntar cuál era el propósito del joven. Sin embargo, nada pudo decir antes del gran portazo que dio Izuna al abrir la puerta, pudo escuchar incluso como crujía por la gran fuerza. 

—Mierda... —salió en busca del hermano mayor.

Hashirama y Kagami saltaron en sus lugares. Uno sentado en una butaca cerca de la chimenea leyendo, otro recién despertándose de una cansada si este. El niño azabache sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba y como su corazón iba más rápido, lágrimas rápidamente se instalaron en sus ojos negros. Hashirama parpadeó por la sorpresa; no obstante, reaccionó rápido cuando vio la idiota de Izuna.

— ¿No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?

— ¿Por qué te los ha llevado? —se acercó intimidante hacía el menor—. ¡Es mío, es mi propiedad! —le gritó en la cara.

— ¿No puedes hablar sin gritar? Además, eso no es verdad. Kagami no es un objeto, no puedes...

La mano fuerte de Izuna rodeó su cuello, lo alzó del suelo hasta su altura. Hashirama pataleó en el aire, arañando esa mano con sus uñas desesperadamente. Le costaba respirar y cada vez se agobiaba más.

—Creo que es hora de enseñarte cuál es tu lugar en esta casa. —sus colmillos brillaban con la luz de la chimenea—. Vas a aprender a obedecer a tus superiores, de eso me encargo yo.

La mano de Izuna rasgó el cuello ancho de la túnica de Hashirama, enseñando su hombro. El Senju se removió más fuerte, pateando hacía el otro ser demente que lo sostenía.

Pudo sentir el frío de esos colmillos rozar su piel, soltó un pequeño chillido de angustia.

— ¡Basta! —Kagami que se levantó de la cama, corría hacía Izuna—. ¡Iré contigo, déjalo! —tiró de su ropa.

El Uchiha menor lo empujó con un bofetón, la fuerza del golpe mandó al niño hacía el otro lado de la habitación. Su espalda chocó contra la pared duramente, Kagami gimió de dolor.

Hashirama se desesperó. Llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Izuna, intentando retrasar lo que sea que haría lo más que pudiera. Sin embargo, él era más fuerte y pudo clavar la punta de sus colmillos en su piel bronceada. Jadeó.

— ¡Izuna!

El nombrado paró, se alejó del cuello de su presa y volteó parcialmente la cabeza. Vio de soslayo a su hermano, sostenía una pistola en alto, su mano cubierta por un guante negro. Su rostro era estoico, su postura fuerte y defensiva. Vio como su dedo se acercaba más al gatillo del arma.

—Suéltalo, ya.

Tardó un par de segundos pero lo hizo. Dejó caer a Hashirama al suelo, este tosió en el suelo, tomando su cuello. Enseguida corrió a por Kagami que seguía en el suelo desmayado por el golpe, lo revisó mientras los dos hermanos discutían.

—Te dije que no lo tocaras. Puedes hacerme lo que sea a mí, pero no a él. —Madara seguía con la pistola en alto.

—Tocó lo que era mío, le advertí que no lo hiciera si no quería esto.

Los ojos de Madara pasaron a ver al moreno, Hashirama le devolvió la mirada con un poderoso brillo.

—No es tuyo. Ningún humano lo es. Da igual cuantas vidas hayas tomado. —bajó el arma—. Vuelve a hacerle algo y no dudaré en meterte una bala en la cabeza. No pienso tolerar este comportamiento.

Izuna rio.

—La vieja pistola de plata del abuelo. Al final no era un viejo inútil como decías. —miró a Hashirama también—. Me las pagarás, niño. —se detuvo un momento en Kagami, pasó por el lado de Madara—. Ojalá la uses como él y te mates, lo espero.

Se fue. 

— ¿Están bien? —preguntó el Uchiha mayor, se acercó a Hashirama—. ¿Te hizo algo?

El Senju pasó una mano por su cuello.

—No, solo... Rompió mi ropa. No hizo más.

Madara dudó un momento, luego acarició la mejilla del castaño.

—Me alegro. —le sonrió.

Hashirama pudo sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban. Volteó bruscamente y se acercó a Kagami, lo ayudó a levantarse.

—M-muchas g-gracias... —tartamudeó—. Kagami tiene que comer. ¿Puedes quedarte con él mientras yo le hago algo?

— ¿Y las doncellas?

—Prefiero cocinar yo. Quiero medir las proteínas y nutrientes que debe tomar para recuperar peso. —tumbó a Kagami y lo cubrió—. Por favor.

—Bien. Lo haré.

Hashirama asintió. Se dirigió hacía la puerta pero se detuvo, golpeó el suelo con la punta de su bota. Volteó y se acercó a Madara, le hizo un gesto y el mayor se agachó.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Se alejó completamente rojo.

—A-ahora vuelvo.

Salió de la habitación corriendo, muy nervioso. Madara tocó la piel besada.

—De verdad... No puede ser más tierno...


End file.
